


The True Queen And The Temptress

by Jayfur08



Series: Family Of Six [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Abuse, Arguing, Beheaded Cousins, Beheading, Boleyn-Centric, Broken Bones, But it's from Anne's perspective more, CPTSD, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Each Chapter Is a Song, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Gay Idiots smh, Gay Panic, Henry's a Dick, Homophobia, I already have everything pre-written so I won't abandon it, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, I’m gonna update around every day, Kidnapping, Oh boy uh, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Serious Injuries, Sexual Abuse, Song Lyrics, The biggest fic I’ve ever written, The fic totaled at around 22k words, The ”Underage” is for Kitty, They all cuss, aragon-centric, but what else is new, cursing, domestic abuse, slowburn, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayfur08/pseuds/Jayfur08
Summary: Catherine of Aragon and Anne Boleyn had a... Complicated relationship, to say the least.They loved each other, hated each other. They died before they got any chance to fix it.And now they're alive again. They have a chance to fix it. If only they could just stop screaming at each other.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Anne of Cleves/Jane Seymour, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Series: Family Of Six [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065728
Comments: 125
Kudos: 112





	1. Dead To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags, please, this fic gets pretty dark

The first time Anne Boleyn saw Catherine of Aragon, they were enemies. She was dating her husband and the King.

Of course, Catherine hated her. Why wouldn't she? Anne hated her, too.

Which ’her’ she was referring to, Anne wasn't sure.

She shot Catherine glares, but she couldn't help but grin at the way she annoyed the woman.

The annoyed looks from the Queen melted to flustered and soft whenever Anne touched her.

Anne couldn't help but smile whenever she saw her. She didn't realize when it happened, but, at some point, she stopped hating Catherine and just...

Liked her? Enjoyed her company? No, that wasn't right.

She tolerated her.

Anne tolerated her. She loved Henry. Catherine was marrying Henry. No, she was married to Henry. For, what, 20 something years? And Anne had to break it up. For love.

Of course, that was a lie. She was doing this for power, security, control. Not love. She didn't love Henry.

Tolerate. She tolerated Catherine of Aragon.

 _Tolerate,_ She thought as she and Catherine entered their room.

 _Tolerate,_ She thought as Catherine locked the door.

 _Tolerate,_ She thought as she watched Catherine undress and change, the heat rising in her chest.

 _Tolerate,_ She thought as she changed, feeling self-conscious and nervous.

 _Tolerate,_ She thought as she crawled into bed.

 _Tolerate,_ She thought as Catherine whispered, ”Goodnight.” not a hint of malice in her voice.

 _Tolerate,_ She thought as she whispered, ”Goodnight...” back.

They lied there, on opposites sides of the bed, as Anne pushed the heat in her chest down. Once the heat finally died down, she realized how cold it was.

She had basically no fat, she had to be skinny. Henry wasn't married to her yet, she had to guarantee that he kept her around some way. Even if that meant skipping a meal... Or two... Or days..

But that was nothing compared to the times he called her into his room for some... One on one time... Ugh...

She shivered thinking about it. And because she was freezing.

”Anne?” Anne felt a hand on her shoulder, ”Are you alright?”

”Fine,” She rolled over to face Catherine, ”Just-st cold.”

”Well, come closer to me,” Catherine grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, ”We can't have you getting a cold.”

”Is that concern?” Anne joked, but gladly accepted, scooting closer.

After a few seconds of shuffling, they ended up with Catherine hugging Anne from behind and Anne wrapping the blanket around them.

”This better?” Catherine asked, the softness in her voice surprising Anne.

”Yes...” Anne whispered, ”Thanks, Queenie...”

”No problem, Temptress,” Catherine said that as if it was just a nickname, with no anger or fire.

For a while, they were both quiet, Anne enjoying Aragon's soft embrace. She wanted it to be like this forever.

”You're so skinny,” Catherine ran her hands up and down Anne's side, ”Do you ever eat?”

”Mmm...” Anne couldn't help but stiffen at the question, ” ’Course, Queenie. Don't be bitter because I'm fitter.” She said the last line with a sing-songy voice.

”I-” Catherine gave a series of offended scoffs, making Anne giggle.

”You're cute when you get all offended like that,” Anne said, before realizing what she said. Her face got red and she looked down.

”You're cute when you giggle,” Catherine whispered in her ear, making Anne blush harder.

”Th-Thanks,” She sputtered out, feeling plenty hot now.

They were quiet for a while longer, but Anne noticed Catherine kept running her hand up and down her ribs.

”How have you been eating?” Catherine finally asked, her tone serious, ”Really?”

”I don't know...” She shrugged, ”I... I can't... I can't get fat... Then, why would Henry keep me around? We aren't married. I just- I don't wanna get tossed away.”

”I get that,” Catherine pulled Anne closer, ”I'm in a similar situation, if you forgot.”

Anne stiffened in realization, ”Shit, yeah, that's- that's probably... Really inconsiderate of me.”

”It's okay,” Catherine sat up, pulling Anne with her. 

She turned, Anne and her facing now, Catherine's eyes full of concern. Anne didn't get it. Why did Catherine care about her? Anne's done nothing but hurt her.

”Be honest,” Catherine cupped Anne's face in her hand, ”When was the last time you ate? And I don't mean a little snack, I mean something filling.”

Anne swallowed and looked down, ”I don't know... Maybe... The day before yesterday?”

”Anne!” Catherine exclaimed, but kept her voice quiet, ”Now, why would you do that?”

”I-I'm sorry!” Anne melted, Catherine leaning forward to hug her, ”I j-just-”

”Deep breathes, deep breathes,” Catherine whispered, ”It's okay, Bo, just breathe.”

 _Bo._ That was a new one. Anne liked it... A lot.

After a few minutes of breathing, Anne managed to pull away and whisper, ”I just... I need this, okay?”

”Need what?” Catherine asked, holding Anne's hand.

”Power. Control.” Anne swallowed and looked down, ashamed, ”Security. I need to know that I won't be thrown away or- or abandoned by Henry. And if we aren't married, the only way I can do that is...” Anne trailed off, not wanting to go any further.

After what felt like hours of silence, Anne pulled away, ”I'm sorry, I'm complaining about not wanting to be thrown out, but I'm the reason Henry's throwing you out and- and I know that it's selfish to need control so bad, I'm not even poor or anything. I just... I can't.”

”Come on,” Catherine grabbed Anne's wrist and pulled her out of bed, ”You need to eat something.”

”What if Henry-”

”Trust me, he's never up this late,” Catherine smiled, ”No one is.”

Anne followed, still crying a little. She numbly let Catherine lead her out the room and throughout the castle.

”Sit down, I'm gonna go find something,” Catherine gently pushed Anne onto one of the benches in some hallway.

”Why do you care about me?” Anne asked as Catherine turned to walk away.

”...I don't know,” Catherine whispered before walking away.

Anne waited until Catherine finally came back with bread. She sat down and tore it in half, handing the bigger side to Anne.

”Sorry, this is all I could find,” Catherine took a bite and nudged Anne, ”Come on, Bo. Eat, for me.”

”Okay...” Anne took a bite, holding it in her mouth for a long time before swallowing.

”You need to start eating more,” Catherine sighed, ”I don't want you to get ill or pass away.”

”If I did, you wouldn't have to worry about Henry replacing you,” Anne muttered, bitterly, ”Maybe it'd be better if I did.”

”He'd find someone else,” Catherine mumbled, ”I'm glad he found you. I mean, after a while, you've become more than tolerable.”

Anne scoffed, ”Thanks, Queenie, feeling's mutual.”

”Do you...” Catherine took a bite and swallowed, ”Do you love him?”

Anne looked up, thinking, then shook her head, ”No. No, not really. I mean, I'm... Grateful for him, I guess. He gives me things. I have a relatively easy life. He provides me things and is kinda nice. But I wouldn't say I love him. That's not why I'm doing this.”

”Why are you doing it, then?” Catherine inquired, ”If not for love.”

”I told myself I was doing it because I wanted power, but really?” Anne leaned back and looked at Catherine, ”I just wanted security. I wanted my father to be proud of me. I don't really know why I'm still here, though. I'd rather be gone. Not necessarily dead, but not with Henry.”

”Yeah...” Catherine sighed, ”He really does suck, huh?”

Anne snickered, ”Yeah... Yeah, he does.”

”Feel better now?” Catherine asked when Anne finished the bread.

Anne nodded, ”You?”

”Yeah,” She grabbed Anne's hand, ”We should go back to bed now.”

”Yeah,” Anne smiled, ”Only if you promise to keep me warm, Queenie~”

”Pftt,” Catherine rolled her eyes, ”If you really need, Mistress.”

Anne giggled a little as they walked down the hallway, leaning on Catherine. She liked this. She liked... Catherine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Those were the moments Anne kept close. Her entire life. That, along with leaving Elizabeth, was one of her biggest regrets. The way that they went down...

But then she met Catherine the second time. She had... Popped up in this house, after being beheaded, and noticed five people. 

After she calmed down from the initial shock, she looked around to identify anyone else. She noticed Henry's mistress or whatever, Jane Seymour, some strangers and-

_Catherine of Aragon._

She perked up and looked at her. She guessed the others woke up before her, all other than some girl in pink clothes with dark hair.

But that didn't matter right now. She sat up and grinned at Catherine. She opened her mouth to yell, _’Queenie!’_ when she noticed the way Catherine was looking at her.

She couldn't help but shrink back at the glare, full of hate and fire. She swallowed and forced herself to sit up, trying her best to return the glare, but all she could manage was a blank stare.

”Whoa, what's up with these two?” One of the strangers called from the other side of the room, wearing red.

”They're the first and second,” Someone wearing blue explained, an amused look in her eyes, ”Catherine of Aragon and Anne Boleyn.”

”Ohh...” The red one looked at the blue, a smirk on her face now, ”The true Queen and the Mistress.”

Anne flinched at the name and looked down. _Mistress..._ She shook her head and forced a smile, ”Yeah... That's me. Now who are you guys?”

”I am Henry's 6th wife, Catherine Parr, but you can call me Cathy,” The blue one- or Cathy- explained, ”This is the 4th wife, Anne of Cleves-”

”Just Anna,” The girl in red piped in, ”I go by Anna.”

”Got it,” Cathy nodded, ”Then Jane Seymour and that one still asleep is Katherine Howard, your cousin! She was Henry's 5th wife.”

”Oh,” Anne looked around, ”How are we here? Last thing I remember was... The... You know...” She bit her lip as she remembered the blade, the pain, oh, God, Elizabeth...

”I don't know, actually,” Catherine walked forward, ”How did you die, Anne Boleyn?”

Jane stepped forward, seeming aware of the tension, ”Hey, hey... Let's not get in a fight, okay?”

”I got beheaded,” Anne hissed, feeling hurt by how- _how_ distant Catherine was acting, ”On false charges of adultery, incest, and witchcraft.”

”Incest?” Anna leaned forward, ”You slept with family?”

”False charges!” Anne glared at her, then looked at Catherine, ”I didn't do any of it. I had a daughter and he chopped my head off.”

”Daughter?” Catherine asked, the anger easing for a second, ”You had a kid with Henry?”

Anne nodded, feeling shame and anger and too many emotions bubble up inside her, ”Elizabeth... Do... Do our kids come... Wherever here is?”

”No,” Cathy shook her head, ”Not as far as I'm aware. It's... It's just us.”

”Oh... Okay,” Anne looked around and wished she could just be gone. She didn't know what this place was, the only person here she really knew hated her.

”Ahh!” The one in pink- Katherine- jumped up with a scream, ”Wh-Where am I?! Who-”

”Hey, calm down,” Anne ran over, ”Katherine Howard, right?”

”Yeah... And you?” The girl looked young, eyes wide and scared.

”Anne Boleyn,” She waited for her to say something about the ’mistress’ or ’slut’ or something but the girl's eyes just lit up and she grinned.

”You're my cousin, right?” The girl scanned the room, ”Call me Kat! Oh, Lizzie talked about you all the time! She loved you, she always wanted to know more, and-”

”You knew Lizzie?!” Anne grinned.

”Yeah, I talked to her all the time before-” The girl cut herself off, eyes darkening, ”Oh, shit, the- Wait-”

”Yeah, I don't know either,” Anne shrugged, ”Reincarnation, I guess. It's just Henry's six wives.”

”Oh, so,” Kat looked around again, ”Catherine of Aragon, you, Jane Seymour, Anne of Cleves, then me and... Who else did he marry?”

”Catherine Parr,” Cathy spoke up, ”But call me Cathy. And Anne of Cleves, Anna.”

”How did you die?” Catherine asked, stepping closer to Kat.

”Beheaded,” Kat looked down, ”For cheating...”

”Guess it runs in the family?” Anne suggested with a smile, making Kat, and everyone but Catherine laugh.

”Come on, let's all get situated,” Cathy walked over, ”We have to figure this out...”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After some talking, they all started to choose rooms and figure this place out. Jane and Cathy were in the kitchen figuring out food, Kat and Anna were figuring out the... TV? Anne wasn't sure.

Anne was looking at all the rooms, along with Catherine. Or, more, Anne was looking at rooms and Catherine was avoiding her.

Eventually, Anne sighed and grabbed Catherine's wrist, ”Can we talk, Que- Catherine?”

Catherine narrowed her eyes, ”About, if I may ask?”

”How you hate me,” Anne mumbled, looking down, ”Completely unfairly, may I add! That happened so long ago and I'm- I'm sorry, Catherine.”

”Save it,” Catherine pulled away, ”You know, Anne Boleyn-” that hurt ”-We may not be enemies, but if there's one thing I know.”

Catherine took a step back, ”It's that you are not a friend of me.”

Anne winced as if Catherine had stabbed her. No, she basically _fucking_ did.

How _dare_ she?! Didn't she remember that they had been friends?! No, they had been more than friends, they- Did she just forget about all the good and only remember the bad?! She- All those times that-

”Anne?” Catherine's surprisingly concerned voice brought her back, ”You look like you're-”

”God, fuck you!” Anne hissed, then turned around and stormed downstairs.

_I cannot BELIEVE the audacity of that-_

”Whoa, you okay, Verführerin?” Anna asked, ”You look upset.”

”Catherine is such a chienne!” Anne complained, pacing back and forth, ”Je veux dire le courage d'elle de prétendre que c'est ma faute! Elle sait que je n'aime pas Henry, pour prétendre qu'il y a juste de la haine des deux côtés! Elle se souciait de moi, elle SAIT qu'elle l'a fait et-”

”Whoa, whoa!” Kat walked over, ”Calm down. I have no idea what you just said.”

”I know French,” Cathy leaned on the kitchen table, ”Vous et Catherine vous aimiez-vous secrètement?”

Anne stiffened and stepped back, blushing. ”No!” She yelled, her voice cracking, ”Ugh, I can't deal with you guys!”

”Aww, je pense qu'Annie aime Catherine!” Jane giggled to Cathy.

”Taisez-vous tous les deux!” Anne yelled and ran over to the couch. She sat down and pulled one of the blankets over her.

”Verführerin, are you okay?” Anna asked with a grin, ”You're red as fuck.”

Kat giggled and sat down. Anne shot them a glare and pulled the blanket further over her.

”Catherine's being a bitch,” Anne mumbled, ”Now, did you figure this out?”

”Yes,” Kat fiddled with the mark, ”I believe... This is... Netflix. Now, apparently, there's a bunch of shows and movies.”

”What's ’The Office’?” Anna leaned forward.

”Ooh, ooh!” Anne pointed, ”Look! A show called ’Reign’! Loooook! That's US! We should watch it!”

”Okay,” Kat shrugged and clicked it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

”WHY WOULD WE WATCH THIS?!”

”This is unbelievably triggering.”

”The main character's name is ’Queen Mary’ CATHERINE WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP US?!”

”IT SEEMED INTERESTING!”

”Bash is cute though.”

”Anna, you thirsty mothe-”

”Wait wait wait wait what is his name?! WHAT DID THEY SAY?!”

”OH FUCK THERE'S A KING HENRY!”

”AND MISTRESSES AND A QUEEN CATHERINE!”

”I'M SORRY THIS WAS A HORRIBLE IDEA!”

”GO TO THE OFFICE GO TO THE OFFICE!”

”Wait!” Anne grabbed the remote and looked, ”Wait, what did they say...?”

They were all quiet as the TV said, ”Princess Elizabeth Tudor”

Anne winced and handed the remote to Kat, ”Yep change it not- this was not a good idea, my bad.”

”Let's see The Office,” Catherine nodded, from the armchair on the other side of the room, ”No more historical shows.”

”Definitely,” Cathy agreed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After a couple hours of watching The Office (and missing most references) Jane and Cathy set down some... Food.

”What is this?” Anne asked, quietly.

”I believe is spaghetti, sauce, and meatballs,” Jane shrugged and sat down, ”I'll try and make something better next time, something I know better.”

”Hmm...” Anne scrunched up her face and took a bite. It wasn't too bad, but the sauce was kinda... Weird. Too chunky and... And it bugged her.

”Something wrong, Anne?” Jane asked, quietly. She had been walking in eggshells for most of the minor times that they talked.

Anne didn't want to upset her, Jane was quiet, and Anne didn't like the sauce, not the food, so...

”Nah, it's fine,” She took a bite and tried to ignore the sauce. She felt like she was gonna throw up.

”Okay,” Jane smiled a little and went to her food.

Anne was mostly watching TV, not eating. She poked around, eating the parts that had the least sauce. In the end, she only ended up eating around a quarter of it.

”I'm gonna go to bed,” Anne stretched and grabbed the plate. She walked over and put most of it in the... Trashcan thing...

A chorus of goodnights came from the room and Anne grinned, ”Night!”

She walked upstairs and glanced around, then ran into the room in the way back, on the right. It was kinda tiny, but she liked that. She looked around and noticed a big closet, like in the wall, outside her room. It was at the very end of the hallway.

She tilted her head and opened it, grinning as she saw a bunch of clothes and blankets and stuff. She grabbed the green collection and left it open so everyone else would see it.

Anne then walked into her room and shut the door, deciding to set everything up later and just take the blanket for now. She pulled the blanket over her and closed her eyes.

In the silence, she had nothing to distract her from her thoughts. Or how empty her stomach felt. Or how weirdly comforting and familiar that felt.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was now 3:00 in the damn AM and Anne couldn't sleep. 3:00 AM. Anne wasn't 100% sure how time worked here yet but she knew it was hella late.

She groaned and sat up. Her stomach hurt. Bad. Maybe it was because her body just came back. Maybe it was the stress. Maybe it was the lack of food. Maybe it was how the memories of the beheading that made her feel sick.

She quietly opened the door and slid out, glancing around. All the doors were closed but one, that was also open. She didn't know who it was, but she prayed it wasn't Quee- Catali- Catherine. Catherine of Aragon.

As Anne walked downstairs, the mostly silence freaked her out, the way that her footsteps lights echoed on the wooden floor. God, did it remind her of-

The scaffolding. The wood. The blade. The blood. The cheers. Fuck, everyone wanted her to die, they said she- she slept with her brother- she didn't! She wouldn't, oh, God, she-

Anne stopped walking and forced herself to take a few breaths until the buzzing died down. She closed her eyes and tried to get her hands to stop shaking. Christ, she could still perfectly hear the wood-

Her eyes snapped open and she whipped around, realizing that there was someone behind her and that was the noise. After a few seconds, she took a step back and sighed.

”Catherine,” She spat, coldly, before turning around, ”You scared me.”


	2. Water Fountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine reminisces about her relationship with Anne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter lightly references rape/non-con but in a ”I don't want to do it, but I don't have a choice because he's the King” way and internalized homophobia

Catherine of Aragon remembered the day she met Anne Boleyn. Henry's latest mistress. She expected her to be gone in a week, maybe two, but she stayed.

And the longer she stayed, those smug looks, the sarcastic remarks, the flirting with Henry, the annoying way that Catherine had to share a room with her, they all changed.

Those smug looks melted to endearingly confident.

The sarcastic remarks began to be directed at Henry, when she and Catherine were in private, and they made Catherine laugh.

The flirting with Henry became flirting with... Catherine.

Anne Boleyn, the Mistress, the Temptress, the slut sleeping with her husband- Was flirting with her. Catherine of Aragon. The wife of the man her was trying to seduce. Why would Anne do that?

And a better question, why did Catherine like it so much?

Why did her mood increase whenever she came around? Why did she feel proud whenever Anne flirted with her? Why did she wanna flirt back?

And the worst ~~(best?)~~ part was when the discomfort of sharing a room with Anne became pleasant and comforting.

She liked sleeping by her, especially after they agreed to cuddle at night. Only for warmth, of course. Not being Catherine liked it. Of course, not.

She remembered the first night they kissed. They were in the garden, by the water fountain.

Anne had suggested it after a sleepless night, filled with anxiety, over Henry's relentless flirting with Anne and a promise of alone time.

Catherine knew Anne well enough now to see when a smile was forced. Once they got to bed, Catherine asked if Anne was okay and Anne broke down about how she couldn't, Henry would realize she wasn't that skinny after all, she didn't want to do that with him. 

Her heart broke for Anne, and she comforted her the best she could. After a few minutes, Anne said she wanted to go outside and take in the fresh air.

”Maybe the water fountain,” Anne suggested, eyes still red and puffy from crying.

So, here they were, sitting on the edges of the water fountain in the back garden. It was dark, the only light being a candle to the right of Catherine.

”Hey, Anne...” She began, quietly, ”What are you... What are you gonna do when that ’alone time’ comes?”

Anne was quiet, and Catherine couldn't really see her face or gauge out her expression. After a few seconds, shortly before Catherine was going to apologize for the question, Anne spoke.

”What I have to.”

Catherine nodded, but she felt a pain in her chest. She didn't want Anne to do that. She didn't want Anne to have to do that with anyone but whomever she wanted to. They should all get to fall in love, regardless of status. It shouldn't have mattered.

She wanted to tell Anne this, go on about how unfair it was, but she didn't know how to distill all of that into a sentence without it sounding... Bad. Both too much and too little.

”You shouldn't have to.”

In the end, that's all she managed to get out.

”I know,” Anne said, sounding thoughtful, ”Neither of us should. No one should.”

”Yeah...” Catherine sighed.

It went mostly quiet again, only the sounds of the water behind them, the leaves, the wind, and their breathing.

”I wanna run away,” Anne broke the silence, voice heartbreakingly desperate, ”I wanna run away and never have to see or _touch_ him again.”

”Bo-”

”No!” Anne turned to her, the candle showing that she was still crying, ”It's all _bullshit!_ I don't want to touch-” She spat the word, ” _-Henry!_ I don't love him! I don't wanna do any of it!”

”Bo, come on,” Catherine reached her hand out and cupped Anne's face, ”Where would you go?”

”Anywhere but _here_ ,” Anne's voice cracked, making Catherine wince, ”I don't- I don't love him.”

”I know,” Catherine scooted closer to Anne, ”I really don't either.”

”We should run away together,” Anne said, ”We should just go, right now, run away! We can just...” Anne's face crumpled and Catherine hugged her, ”W-We can ju-ust run! Ple-lease, I don't wanna to-touch him!”

”I know, I know,” Catherine soothed, ”I know you don't, Bo. It's okay, just breathe.”

”What i-if he think-inks I'm too fat?” Anne sniffed, ”And he-he throws me in jai-jail or kills me or-or something.”

”Bo, honey, if for some reason you no longer pleased him-” Catherine had no idea why Anne wouldn't please everyone, if she really wanted to, ”-I assure you, he'd send you away and find a new girl. Your life would go back to how it was before you ever came here.”

”I don't want that, either,” Anne pulled away, softly, ”I don't wanna leave here alone, Catherine...”

”Why not?” Catherine tilted her head, ”Don't you hate it here?”

”I hate Henry,” Anne pulled Catherine closer, ”I love it here. Catherine, I love you.”

Catherine blinked and felt herself get hot, ”You... What?”

”I love you, Catherine,” Anne said, after a deep breath, ”The same way I'm supposed to love Henry. But I don't love him, I love you.”

”You mean it?” Catherine asked, hopeful, ”You love me? Not Henry?”

”I love you, and I don't love him,” Anne repeated, ”I mean it.”

Catherine did the unthinkable leaned forward and kissed her. Her mind went blank and warm, and she was acting on instinct. And all she wanted to do was kiss Anne Boleyn.

Everything else melted away for a few seconds, her feeling Anne's lips on hers, and loving it more than she'd ever loved Henry.

They both pulled away and Catherine stiffened. She blinked at Anne and whispered, ”Oh, my God, that was-”

”Great,” Anne whispered.

”Horrible!” Catherine mumbled at the same time.

”Ouch,” Anne tilted her head, ”Was I that bad?”

”No, no, you were wonderful!” Catherine waved her hands, ”You are wonderful, I just- I'm married, Anne! And you're a woman, for God's sake! This isn't-”

”Catherine, it's-”

”-okay! I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that! Oh, God, now I've made you a sinner! At least before, I was the only one having unholy thoughts and now-”

”Catty, pl-”

”-we've kissed! I acted on it! I'll surely burn forever for this now! I-”

Someone grabbed her face and kissed her. She immediately recognized it was Anne and her instinct kicked in again, making her melt into the kiss.

They pulled away and Anne smirked, ”Can you shut up now?”

Catherine's anxieties soon returned, ”I can't, Bo, wh-”

”Let's put it like this!” Anne chirped, her mood vastly different than a few minutes ago, ”We're doing this for Henry! We're, like, preparing for him. Practicing. To be the best for our King. Who can condemn that?”

”Mmm...” Catherine looked down, ”I guess... No one.”

”Exactly!” Anne grabbed her hand, ”We are just serving our King. Now, let's go inside, I'm freezing.”

Catherine giggled and picked up the candle, ”Yeah, yeah, okay. Okay, Bo.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Catherine watched Henry and Anne dancing, a somber look in her eyes. It was taking everything not to break down right there.

People passing by could tell, she got glances of sympathy or pity from everyone. It was expected that the Queen be sad about the King dancing with his Mistress.

But it wasn't the King she was sad about.

It was the Mistress.

She knew Anne had to be dying inside right now. Her jokes and smiles weren't as natural. She was stiff, her eyes looked sad...

And Henry... Henry looked overjoyed. She guessed that Anne would go to his room, tonight...

Catherine kept her eyes on them, not being able to look away.

And he's grabbing her hips, and pulling her in...

Kissing her lips, and whispering in her ear.

And Catherine wished that she wouldn't listen and that they could be together at the water fountain...

But I know that it's only a wish, She thought, wistfully, And that we're not together by the water fountain...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
”Catherine,” Anne spat, coldly, before turning around, ”You scared me.”

Catherine almost winced at the carelessness. She wanted to reach out, but... But, God, Anne had hurt her so bad. And she was still a woman! That- They couldn't be together.

”Why are you out here?” Catherine asked, forcing her voice even.

”Can't sleep,” Anne walked into the kitchen and turned on the lights, ”And in case ya forget, _Queenie,_ -” She said with a taunting tone, ”-you aren't the ’True Queen’, here, there's six of us. I don't have to tell you what I'm doing.”

”I don't know if I'd call you a true Queen, but to each their own,” Catherine waved her hand and rolled her eyes, before walking to the couch.

”God, _shut_ up!” Anne hissed, keeping her voice low, ”I get it, you hate me, but at least treat him with a sliver of fucking respect!”

”Oh?” Catherine turned to her, a grin on her face, ”Respect? Have you ever respected me?! For God's sakes, Anne, you stole my husba-”

” _Don't,_ ” Anne's voice got dangerously low and shaky, ”Don't you dare bring up that piece of shit. You know- You know I didn't like him.”

”No, you liked power,” Catherine scoffed, knowing she was pushing it too far, but not being able to stop herself before she spat out, ”And being a little Daddy's girl.”

There was a crash and Catherine turned, seeing Anne glare at her and a broken glass cup of the ground.

”Don't you dare,” Anne hissed, quietly, ”I told you that in _confidence,_ looking for _comfort._ Don't you fucking dare use that against me.”

Catherine felt a pit in her stomach. She swallowed and whispered, ”I'm s-sorry. That was too far.”

Anne huffed and crouched. Catherine turned and looked around. This world was still weird and foreign to her...

”God, broke a perfectly good cup,” Anne groaned, and Catherine couldn't help but smile. That was the Anne she knew. The one who wasn't perfect, but everything she said was funny and effortlessly charming.

”Do you... Need help?” She asked, hesitantly.

”No,” Anne sighed, ”I got it. You've done enough, Catherine of Aragon.”

”Okay...” Catherine deserved that, but it still hurt... God, this all hurt! She loved Anne, she was... Sure she did. Pretty sure. Maybe...

But... But she was a woman. And she stabbed Catherine in the back. Did she ever really love her?

”I'm still sorry for what happened,” Anne mumbled, making Catherine turn to her, ”How we went down.”

”I am, too...” Catherine bit her lip, ”I mean, really. But that doesn't matter. It still happened. And I'm still hurt.”

”I know, I know...” Anne walked over, ”I know. I messed up. I wish we just ran away that night... Or, maybe not that night, but some night!”

”Really?” Catherine asked with a small smile.

”Yeah!” Anne nodded, ”Even if we got caught and killed, it would've been together. ’Sides, I got killed anyway. Wish it was doing something good instead.”

”I do, too,” Catherine looked down, ”I don't... Maybe we could've taken Mary with us.”

”That'd be nice,” Anne smiled.

Catherine shook her head, ”But that's not what happened, Anne. You hurt me. A lot...”

”I...” Anne looked at her, ”I know, but, Cather-”

”Oh!” Kat squeaked from the hallway, ”Am I... Interrupting something...?”

”No,” Catherine turned around. 

”Nothing,” Anne stepped back, voice drenched in disappointment, ”I was just getting some water.”

”I was... Figuring out the TV,” Catherine blinked at the remote, ”You aren't interrupting anything.”

”I can help you with the TV,” Kat offered, ”I-If you want.”

”No, I think I'll go to bed now,” She smiled at the girl, ”Thank you, though. For the offer.”

”Oh, okay,” Kat grinned, ”Goodnight, Anne, Catherine!”

Catherine noticed Anne was already halfway to her room and sighed. She smiled to Kat and then walked into her room, shutting the door, and collapsing on the bed.

She sighed and tried to get her brain to stay quiet so she could sleep.

But memories, good and bad, of Anne and Henry and everything, kept flooding her mind. It was all too loud, far too loud to sleep.

She wished that she could just be back at the water fountain. She thought about what Anne said, about wishing they had run away.

_I should've built a home with a fountain for us, the moment that she told me that she was in love..._

But she didn't. Catherine sighed and rolled over, feeling tears stream down her face.

_Too young, I was too young..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha ”Water Fountain” By Alec Benjamin go brrr


	3. Smaller Than This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne had to do a lot of things to get ahead in life. The most important was being pretty, attractive. And one way to do that was to be skinny. Small.
> 
> By any means necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: This chapter is about Anne's eating disorder, it gets pretty graphic.

It had been a few weeks, Anne and Catherine were avoiding each other, and Anne had grown closer to the others, mostly Kitty. They were cousins after all.

She was doing good, they all seemed to be. Yes, she was blatantly avoiding Catherine, and her heart hurt whenever she thought of her. But, Anne was doing okay!

And, sure, she had been waking up early, sometimes before the sun's up, to run.

And, yeah, she... She felt like a failure if she didn't skip breakfast and lunch.

”Anne, you've been going out a lot in the mornings, really early,” Jane asked, one evening, ”Are you okay? Is something keeping you up?”

”Nah,” Anne lied, ”I'm fine. I think running is kinda fun, and seeing this new world is fun!”

It wasn't a total lie. She did like to run, sometimes. And it was fun to see new world.

Of course, the pain in her stomach usually ruined it.

She set goals for herself, especially since she found out about the scale. It told her her weight. She couldn't help but wince when she saw her weight. 

Logically, she knew it wasn't unhealthy.

Logically, she knew Henry wasn't around to please.

Logically, she knew she had no reason to starve herself.

But she did. She still did.

She would say she had breakfast before her run, say she had already eaten at lunch, and only have half of dinner, usually subtly throwing the rest out.

Or not so subtly, since she could tell Catherine was looking at her weird.

She never approached her, of course. She was too good to talk to Anne, now wasn't she?

Anne made a point to shoot her a look whenever she walked in the room, and the others soon realized they should never leave the two be alone in the same room.

Of course, Anne would be offended by this- they weren't children for Christ's sake- but she was relieved whenever she noticed someone sticking around whenever it was just her and Catherine, awkwardly hovering between them.

Catherine couldn't confront her, then.

One day, though, Anne was sitting in the living room, alone. Cathy was in her room, writing, she wasn't sure where the others were. Kitty and Anna were probably playing video games. Catherine was probably in her room or in the basement doing something, Jane was probably cleaning or at the store getting food. If she was out, someone was probably with her.

She curled up in herself, wrapping the blanket even more around her. She tried to focus on the TV more than the pain in her stomach, but it was getting hard.

God, it hurt so bad. Every time she would reach her goal, she swore she looked just as she did at the start. She was just as fat, ugly, and big as the day she began.

But that didn't matter, she would eat less. Because she was in control. She would get smaller than this. She was in control.

Maybe... She thought, looking at the kitchen, Maybe just... A snack.

She got up, blanket over her, she got so cold nowadays. After a quick glance around, she settled on a small bowl of almonds and went back to the couch.

 _I'm in control,_ She smiled as she chewed the almonds, _I can eat whatever I want. I'm in perfect control._  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 _Perfect control,_ She thought, glaring at the bowl of soup in her hands.

 _Perfect control,_ She thought as she poured it into the sink, shaking.

 _Perfect control,_ She thought as she checked her body for any signs of improvement.

 _Perfect control,_ She thought as she smiled and told Kitty she was fine, she just already ate today.

 _Perfect control,_ She thought as she curled up in bed at night, face buried in a pillow to hide her sobs.

 _Perfect control,_ She thought as she checked her weight every day.

 _Perfect control,_ She thought as she tore the gum in half, deciding six calories was too much.

Yet here she was, on the bathroom floor at 11:00 PM, sobbing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Earlier that day, Kitty, Anna, and Jane had all gone to this mall thing. It sounded cool, and Anne wanted to go one day, just not today. That, however, meant only Cathy and Catherine were around.

Cathy was always in her room, either writing or doing something. Anne wasn't sure of anything Cathy did other than write, research about the new world she would excitedly info dump about the next day, drink coffee, and not sleep.

Cathy also didn't seem to care too much if Catherine and Anne were fighting in the same room. She would usually just grab Kitty-if she was in there- and leave, which would make Anne realize they should stop and just storm into her room.

So, Anne made sure to stay away from Catherine all day. She was still hurt, apparently, and refused to go to Anne's room for a conversation. But there was a good chance she'd ask Anne about it, or at least make a comment so that the others in the room would ask.

Anne spent the majority of the day in her room. Jane had said she'd pick up dinner from some restaurant and be home around 8 or 9.

So, Anne got away with not eating all day.

From everyone but her God-forsaken body. She glared down at herself in the mirror all day, but she was so hungry.

”Just a little,” She thought as she reached for a snack, then harshly pulling her hand away.

She sighed and turned to go back to the TV when she heard a small, ”Anne?”

She turned and blinked, knowing she looked like a deer caught in headlights as Catherine took a step forward.

”Are you...” Catherine swallowed, ”Are you okay?”

Anne went into a defensive mode, snapping, ”Since when did you care, _Queenie_?” She spat the name she once said with such softness with as much malice and anger she could manage.

”Anne-” A hand touched her shoulder and she smacked it away.

”Don't, Catherine,” Anne growled, ”I mean, you're still hurt, right?”

”I-”

”Are you guys gonna fight?” Cathy's voice piped in, ”Because, if you are, at least warn me ahead of time.”

”No,” Anne muttered, storming past Cathy, ”We aren't doing anything.”

She slammed the door to her room, where she stayed for the rest of the day.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
When Jane and the others came back at 10:24,(Anne had been staring at the clock for a while, now) Anne knew she was screwed

She couldn't not eat. Catherine would say something, of course, she would. She probably already said something!

If she didn't come out, they'd all know. She couldn't have that! She was in control, anyway. She would just eat.

So, she came out and grabbed the burger thing and fries and sat down. She ate, quietly, not having much conversation. Jane apologized for being so late, they got distracted because there were just so many stores. Anna, Kitty, and Jane then went on about the mall and Cathy went on about something else she learned today.

Catherine was watching her, so Anne couldn't risk throwing away any food. But it was fine. Anne was in control. She could eat.

And she ate. They watched TV for a bit and then everyone went to their room. She sat in her room for around ten minutes, anxiously tapping her finger on the bed and staring at her stomach.

”Oh, God, oh God...” She whispered as she slid out of her room. She looked around, making sure all the lights were off and all the doors were closed.

She stepped into the bathroom and shut the door, deciding to keep the lights off. There was less a chance someone would notice her, then.

She walked over to the toilet and crouched over it. She had never really tried this in her past life, but she had always had the idea in her mind. She had found some articles that explained how to do it, as well as terms like ’anorexia’ and ’bulimia’ that made her cringe.

But there she was, throwing up in a toilet.

She flushed and walked over to the sink, washing herself off. She glanced at the scale, but shook her head.

 _Anne, that won't help!_ She thought to herself, _Just save it for tomorrow._

But she couldn't help herself. She stepped on the scale and watched the little screen, tapping at the wall and she did so.

She felt sick as she recounted her last self-imposed weight check and realized she gained around five pounds. Five pounds, six ounces to be precise.

_Fuck._

She turned and stumbled back, feeling sick. She fell down and curled in on herself, not having the energy to do anything else. She sobbed, trying her best to stay as quiet.

After some time, she managed to calm herself down enough to stand up and wash her face.

She opened the door and bumped into someone. She jumped back and saw it was- Oh. _Perfect._

”Catherine,” She blinked and internally cursed herself for not checking to make sure no one was outside or at least waiting for her to look less like she was sobbing recently.

”Anne, are you okay?” Catherine grabbed her wrist, ”I know you haven't been eating and... And I'm worried. It isn't healthy.”

”Fuck off,” Anne mumbled, not having the energy to say anything else. She tried to pull her wrist away, but Catherine didn't let her.

”No!” Catherine whisper-yelled, before her voice lowered and returned level again, ”You aren't okay, Anne. You have to let someone help you, even if it isn't me!”

”God, fuck you!” Anne hissed, ”Let go of me! You're a bitch, Catherine, really. I mean, who does this?!” She kept her volume low, still painfully aware of the four other people in this house.

Catherine huffed and rolled her eyes, ”You are so stubborn, just accept you have a problem and ask for he-”

”I'm stubborn?!” Anne demanded, this time jerking her wrist away, ”You won't fucking forgive me!”

”I just need time!” Catherine took a step closer as Anne tried to walk away and reached for her wrist again, ”But this is bigger than that, Anne, I-”

”Don't touch me,” Anne pulled away and took a step back, ”You don't get to fucking touch me. You don't get to be worried about me, Catherine of Aragon. You don't get to tell me I'm not okay. You don't get to tell me I need help.” She stepped closer, relishing in the terrified look in Catherine's eyes, ”If you wanna play this game so bad, I will, too. You're dead to me, Catherine of Aragon, The True Queen, Catalina, Queenie. You're _dead_ to me.”

She turned around and stormed off, not being able to help but smirk at the pain she undoubtedly caused. If Catherine wanted to ’still be hurt’ so fucking bad, she would.

If she wanted to hate Anne so bad, she'd give her a million more reasons to do it. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The next day, Anne decided that she'd have to have even fewer calories to make up for what happened, maybe only around 100? If she had more, she'd have to try to throw up again. Maybe she should try to find gum with less calories, too...

She reached over to grab her textbook with her calorie counting and research and then realized it wasn't there. She blinked and looked around, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

She sighed and searched the whole room, laying on the ground in defeat as she realized she wouldn't be able to find it. Maybe she had thrown it out or one of the others did? She hoped that if the latter war true, they didn't read it.

Then again, wouldn't they have talked to her already? She shrugged and pushed herself up to go out for a run when the door opened. She turned and saw Kat and Anna standing at the door, looking at her.

”You two usually aren't up this early,” Anne commented, standing up, ”Is there something wrong?”

”Annie...” Kitty began, shooting Anna a weird look and walking towards Anne like she was a scared animal that would run any second, ”We... Need to talk to you about something.”

”Yes?” Anne felt her heart race. They so knew.

”Well...” Kitty swallowed, ”D-”

”You're starving yourself, Verführerin.” Anna rolled her eyes at the glare from Kitty, ”Am I lying?”

”Didn't have to be so blunt!” Kitty whined.

”You're chicken-shit subtle attempt wasn't working!” Anna defended, ”What was I supposed to do?!”

”Not that!” Kitty groaned and looked at Anne, her eyes widening, ”Oh, shi-”

”Please don't tell the others!” Anne hardly recognized the tears going down her face and she stumbled back and onto the bed.

”Hey, hey!” Kitty ran forward as Anna shut the door, ”It's okay, it's okay! Just don't... Do it anymore.”

Anne sniffed as Kitty hugged her, ”I-I have to! Wh-What if...”

”’What if’ what, Verführerin?” Anna asked, crouching by the bed.

”What if you guys don't like me anymore?” Anne asked, in a quiet voice, ”Y-You don't survive as the King's Mistress if you aren't sk-skinny. I don't wann-anna get thrown away...”

”Hey, Annie,” Kitty grabbed her head and tilted her face up, ”We would never do that. No matter what happens, we won't throw you away.”

”Verführerin, you aren't the King's Mistress, anymore,” Anna smiled and sat down on the other side of Anne, ”I mean, we don't care if you're skinny or pretty or anything. We know your personality, and that's what matters.”

”O-Okay,” Anne wiped her eyes and gave a small smile, ”How did you guys know, though?”

”Catherine gave us a book,” Kitty explained, ”Of like calorie counting and notes and stuff. She said that she couldn't talk to you, ’cause of your past and all, but wanted to help you.”

Anne felt her stomach twist as she remembered what she said to Catherine. She sighed and looked down, ”Really?”

”Yeah,” Anna shrugged, ”Was kinda surprised since you two seem to hate each other. Maybe she wants to like restart or something?”

”Fuck,” Anne whispered and laid back, ”I'm a shitty person?”

”And why is that, Verführerin?” Anna asked, looking at her.

”A lot of reasons,” Anne looked up, ”A lot.”

”Well,” Kitty grabbed her hand and pulled her up, ”Even if that's true, you can be better now. In fact, we can all be better now. That's the good thing about this!”

”I guess,” Anne smiled, ”Thank you, both of you. You're good friends.”

”No problem, Verführerin!” Anna grinned and stood up, ”Now, let's go eat. Especially you.”

”Yeah, yeah...” Anne stood up, ”I can't promise I'll eat too much, though. It'll take time, I guess...”

”That's okay!” Kitty jumped up, ”We'll be there, and, if you want, so will the others.”

”Maybe... Maybe one day,” Anne didn't feel too excited at the idea of the others knowing, ”But not today.”

”Alright,” Anna opened the door, ”I doubt the others are up, anyway. Except Catherine, but she's been in her room since she told us and gave us the book.”

”Okay,” Anne nodded, ”Cool.”

And Anne ate. She felt guilty, but Kitty and Anna were constantly talking, keeping conversation late and making sure to include Anne.

It was hard, Anne knew it would be hard. But she had her friends. Anna, Kitty, and maybe Cathy and Jane sometimes.

And... And whatever Catherine was to her now. She was there, too.


	4. Armour Plastique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Catherine had a complicated relationship and it doesn't take long for the other to catch on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catherine and Anne are sad gays

Anne and Catherine had a... Complicated relationship.

And that's about all the others knew.

Kitty and Anna knew Catherine cared about Anne in some fashion.

Jane and Cathy knew that Anne cared about Catherine in some fashion.

They all knew that there were layers of rage and anger on both of them.

They also knew that Anne and Catherine would look at each other like kicked fucking puppies after a fight.

Then, one of them would say something, usually Catherine, and the other would snap back far harsher than necessary, usually Anne.

This was one of those times

They were all watching some TV show when Catherine said something under her breath, that no one but Anne caught.

”Fuck you,” Anne hissed, and they all internally sighed, getting ready for a fight.

”Fuck my husband, instead,” Catherine glared at her, then smirked, ”Oh, wait, you already did.”

But this time was different.

They all waited for Anne to yell something, Anna would watch with interest, Cathy would grab Kitty and leave, Jane would try to calm everyone down and the fight would end when either Anna yelled, ”BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE FUCK UP!” or Jane would start crying out of stress.

But this time was different.

Anne stayed quiet.

They all blinked glanced at each other. Catherine looked surprised, too.

”You aren't gonna... You know?” Anna gestured between them, before Cathy glared at her.

”Don't call attention to it!” Kitty groaned, ”Just let it be and be grateful that there is no yelling.”

Cathy, Anna, and Kitty giggled a little, but Jane was looking at Anne.

”Annie, are you okay?” She asked, quietly.

”Yeah, why _didn't_ you snap back?” Cathy inquired.

”She's right,” Anne was uncharacteristically quiet, ”And I don't feel like fighting.”

”Oh.”

They were all quiet and just watched the show. Catherine was awkwardly shifting in her seat and the others were glancing at both of them.

This felt worse than the fighting. This felt like unresolved pressure and was probably heading to something really bad.

They weren't sure what to do, so they all stayed quiet for now. Besides, it was a one time thing. What's the worst that could happen? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Then it happened again.

Catherine and Anne were in some argument, but really passive-aggressively.

Cathy was about to step in and tell them both to knock it off when Anne snapped.

”God, Catherine, you aren't the Queen or anything anymore! Get over yourself!”

Catherine stepped back and looked down. She whispered, ”I know, Anne.” She turned and walked away, towards her room, leaving a confused and upset Anne.

Cathy blinked, ”That's it?”

Anne groaned and started walking toward her room.

”Annie!” Jane called over to them, unaware of the fight, ”Lunch is about to be finished. Want me to bring it to your room?”

”No.”

The door slammed shut and everyone winced.

Anna and Kitty shot each other a look, but stayed quiet. Besides, it was just one lunch...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
”Kitty, make sure you wear your coat, it's cold today,” Catherine was ordering them all around, like usual. It wasn't a big deal, it was usually just little notes. Sometimes condescending, but more motherly than anything else.

”Okay!” Kitty smiled and ran back to her room, soon returning with a coat.

”And, Jane, if you're still gonna cook that, you should add extra pepper, it was kinda dull last time,” Catherine noted, ”Good, but a bit dull.”

Anne, however, felt the opposite. She hated the spice. So, she spoke up.

”Actually, Jane, can you maybe add it after you get my bowl?” She asked, ”I am not a big fan of the spice.”

Catherine shot her a weird look but didn't say anything.

”Oh, Cathy, dear,” She walked over and pull the coffee pot out of Cathy's hand, ”You've already had several cups and it's only 10:00 AM. Take a break and have water?”

Cathy groaned, but listened.

Anne, and the others, were increasingly getting annoyed with Catherine's notes.

But, a lot of them were helpful, so they all stayed quiet.

Then, it was late, very late. Jane was trying to figure out pizza and getting very snappy, everyone other than Anne was surprised by her sudden temper. Of course, Anne had seen her bad side, just as Catherine had seen her's.

But that wasn't the point.

The point was they were all getting annoyed at this point. Kitty was scrolling through Netflix, suggesting a show that either Cathy or Anna would shoot down for completely different reasons.

”Hmm... Oh, this one looks good-”

”Nah, seems too violent.”

”Okay... What abou-”

”That looks boring as Hell.”

”Okay, what if-”

”Ugh, rated M? Kitty, you're far too young for this.”

”No, I'm not!”

Anne was quiet, she was tired and her stomach hurt and she just really had to eat soon or else she wouldn't eat at all and then that would lead to something.

Anna and Cathy were arguing while Kitty just kept scrolling, getting increasingly annoyed.

And then Catherine walked in. She sighed, ”Jane, is the pizza gonna be here anytime soon?”

”I don't know!” Jane snapped, ”Because apparently no one in this time period knows anything other than how to put someone on hold!”

”Okay, not gonna mess with that,” Catherine turned and looked at the TV as she walked over.

Anne glanced at her and then looked at Kitty, opening her mouth to tell her to just put something on.

”Anne, you're slouching,” Catherine commented as she sat down on the chair.

”Oh, my God, Catherine can you shut up with your little notes for one second?!” Anne snapped, her voice shaky, ”For fuck's sake, I'm not Mary.”

Everyone went quiet and looked at Catherine. Catherine glared at Anne and hissed, ”Yeah, well, Kat isn't Elizabeth, either.”

Everyone winced and the two just stared at each other. Jane had hung up the phone and walked over.

She opened her mouth when Anne said, ”You're right. I'm sorry, I'm just tired and hungry.”

”I'm sorry, too,” Catherine sighed and looked away, ”I'm just in a bad mood.”

They were all confused. This was... Progress, right? They're not yelling. They apologized. This was good... Right?

”Let's just... Watch New Girl?” Kitty suggested, ”It seems good?”

”Well it looks kinda d-”

”Anna, I love you,” Anne looked at her, ”But shut the fuck up, Kitty put it on.”

Anna huffed and Kitty giggled and clicked it, ”There!”

Jane sighed, ”Okay, I'm gonna go grab McDonald's. Anyone wanna come?”

”I will,” Anna smiled and stood up, ”Everyone want the usual?”

After everyone mumbled in agreement and Kitty reminded them to get her a toy, they left.

This was good.

Anne and Catherine seemed fine...

Yeah. This was... Good. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Anne looked at Catherine through the window, watching her tend to her garden. Kitty and Anna were playing video games, Cathy and Jane were talking in their rooms. And Anne was staring at Anne through the window.

Catherine had started her garden a few days after they all got back. It was nice.

Anne stood up and walked away, feeling like shit. One second, she hated Catherine, and the next she just wanted her to forgive her.

Her heart felt confused.

She would lose herself in Catherine's gaze, drown herself in the vagueness of her loving gaze. Loving? Hating?

She sighed and looked out the window, seeing Catherine pick up a newly made sunflower with a grin.

 _Une fleur, una femme..._ Anne thought, wistfully, then walked to her room. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Catherine was fine.

She was fine. She hated Anne for what she did to her. And to Mary!

That wasn't all Anne's fault, of course, but it had to count for something. Not much of what Catherine blamed Anne for was really her fault, at least not completely.

But Catherine was fine. She could go through her whole day, hating Anne. She could deal with the glares and the arguments. Or she could easily ignore her. She cared very little for Anne.

Then, night came.

And at night, Catherine cried, tears streaming down her face.

She thought of Anne only when the day ended, only when her sad demons descend upon her mind, into the bottomless abyss.

Images of Anne plagued her mind, and she only had one thought of their relationship.

 _Love me until the roses wither,_  
 _that our souls sink into deep tears._ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It had been a few months when the others were pretty sure something was up. Anne and Catherine would either look at each other like kicked ~~gay~~ puppies or yell at each other about some of the dumbest shit.

Hell, even Jane was getting tired of it.

”OH MY, GOD HE IS SO BORING AND LAME AND A WET BLANKET!”

”HE IS SENSIBLE, ANNE, SOMETHING YOU WOULDN'T KNOW ABOUT!”

”HEY-”

”FOR FUCK'S SAKE, YOU TWO, WHETHER OR NOT TOBY DESERVES THE HATE HE GETS FROM MICHAEL DOES NOT MATTER THIS MUCH!”

Kitty sighed, ”Well, you two did it. You fucking broke Jane.”

Jane let out a frustrated yell and stormed out. Anna shot Catherine and Anne a glare before running after her.

Anne huffed and rolled her eyes, ”It isn't my fault Catherine is a dumbass.”

”Fuck you, Mistress,” Catherine hissed and turned to walk out.

”FUCK YOU, QUEENIE!” Anne yelled, her voice shaking, then ran into her room, slamming the door shut.

Catherine blinked and the others looked at her.

”What is going on between you two?” Cathy demanded, ”Seriously! What happened in your guys' time knowing each other?! How close did you get?”

”We didn't,” Catherine muttered, ”Any bonding that happened got invalidated when she stabbed me in the back.”

Catherine walked into her room before Kitty or Cathy could say anything else.

”Okay, there is something going on there!” Kitty huffed, frustrated.

”Obviously,” Cathy nodded. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_And at night when all is dark, I watch you dance._

_I ring out in kisses all down your chest._

_Lost in the avalanche of my heart astray._

_Who are you? Where are you?_

_By the cries, by the laughs of your startled shadow._

_I ring out in kisses..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of short and mostly just filler sad gayness, but the next few chapters will have a lot more plot heavy stuff


	5. Kiss With A Fist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: This discusses Anne's abuse, Kitty's abuse/sexual assault, and Anne has a pretty graphic panic attack

Anne remembered when she learned that Catherine of Aragon had tragically passed away.

She remembered the way Henry grinned, the way everyone gave her weird looks, gauging her reaction. She remembered how much it hurt to force a neutral face. She remembered the way that someone straight up said to her, ”I bet you're ecstatic.”

She remembered the way it hurt. 

She remembered the way she wanted to die.

She remembered the way she broke down once she was alone.

She remembered the way Catherine's face was the only thing on her mind.

She remembered the way that her mind barely registered the door opening. 

She remembered the way that she just choked out a weak, ”Catherine...” when someone asked what's wrong.

She remembered the way that she involuntarily croaked, ”I-I loved her.” when they asked why.

She remembered the way that a sharp pain shot out as someone grabbed her wrist and the door slammed shut.

She remembered the way that her mind finally realized what was happened.

She remembered the look of anger on Henry's face.

She remembered the way her whole body ached afterward.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Anne shot up with a gasp and clutched at her chest, oh, God, Hen-

_Wait._

She looked around and huffed. She wasn't there. She was in the 21st century. With the others.

Catherine... Catherine wasn't dead. She got up and opened the door, looking around. No one else was up, yet. It was still pretty dark...

She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

”Okay, okay... They're all alive,” She reminded herself. But she had to make sure.

She walked over and silently opened each door, noting that everyone was okay and there and... Henry... Wasn't hiding in any of the rooms.

_Cathy... Check._

_Kitty... Check._

_Anna... Check._

_Catherine... Check. Thank God._

Anne should've stopped there. She knew that Jane was fine. She knew it. That wasn't even what her... Memory? Nightmare? Whatever! There was no reason that Jane wouldn't be okay.

But Anne just... Just had to make sure.

So, she quietly opened the door and felt her heart stop when Jane wasn't there.

She stumbled back and looked around. She ran down the hall, looking around until she reached the living room.

She stopped and sighed when she saw Jane standing in the kitchen. Jane turned to her and her face melted to concern.

”Annie, dear, are you okay?” Jane walked over, ”You look like you're gonna pass out.”

”No, no, ’m fine,” Anne nodded and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and took a deep breath.

”Are you sure?” Jane asked, ”You don't look fine...”

”Can I ask you to do something?” Anne looked at her, ”But you can't tell anyone else or ask any questions.”

”Well...” Jane looked unsure and then sighed, ”Okay, Annie.”

”Tell me that Henry isn't here.”

Jane blinked, ”W-What?”

”Tell me that Henry isn't here and I'm safe.”

”Annie-”

”Just say it, please!” Anne whimpered, ”Just...! Say it...”

”Henry isn't here,” Jane grabbed her hands, ”And you're safe.”

Anne broke into a sob and Jane hugged her. For a few minutes, they were quiet, other than Anne's cries.

Eventually, Anne pulled away and sniffed, ”S-Sorry...”

”You have nothing to apologize for,” Jane smiled, ”Do you wanna talk about what scared you?”

”Just a nightmare,” Anne reassured, ”I just had a nightmare. I'm gonna go get some more sleep...”

”Okay, dear,” Jane called out as Anne walked away, ”We're always here for you, Annie.”

Anne paused, ”I know. Thank you.” Then she shut the door. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It was a nightmare.

But there was something about it... It had happened. Anne knew it happened to some extent.

She remembered before and the way she hurt after... But she wasn't sure what happened in between.

But she didn't need to know. Henry hit her. That's all that mattered. He hurt her. She didn't need to remember every detail.

She was fine.

That's what she thought. But ever since that night, she was jumpy. She flinched more. She was tense. Every sudden movement sent her into a flashback of something she didn't fucking remember. And that pissed her off. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
”How the fuck am I supposed to help you,” She glared at the mirror, ”If you don't tell me what's wrong?!” She kept her volume low.

She glared at her reflection, half hoping that it would just tell her what happened.

But it didn't.

”Fuck you,” She mumbled before slumping against the wall. She glared at the scale before turning the lights in the bathroom off.

She didn't feel like eating. She didn't feel like doing anything! It was annoying her. She just wanted to lie in bed and cry.

And every night was a piece of a blank puzzle. Nothing was happening. She still didn't know what exactly it was she was scared of.

Henry? No, not... Not him but... But something he did.

He hurt her.

That's all Anne knew.

 _And, maybe,_ She thought, looking at the scar on her neck, _Maybe that's all I need to know._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Anne fiddled with a pencil as they all watched TV, Catherine excluded for she was out at the grocery store, twitching her foot and boredly bouncing in the chair. She was probably going to get up and go out for a walk soon.

”So, Anne,” Anna looked at her from across the couch, ”Did you hate Catherine?”

”What?” Anne blinked, ”No, no- not hate...”

”Didn't you were yellow to her funeral, though?” Kitty asked, shrinking back at the glare Anne shot her.

”No!” Anne protested, feeling panic set it.

_The yellow... The funeral..._

”You did wear yellow to her funeral,” Jane noted, cautiously, ”I remember.”

”That wasn't-”

”So, you had at least a little bit of contempt for her,” Cathy reasoned, ”I mean... You were the reason that she got sent away. You are the Temptress, Anne.”

”That wasn't-” Anne sighed, ”I didn't mean to... I-I didn't-”

”But did you harbor any negative feelings to her?” Kitty asked.

”Yes,” Anne admitted, ”But not hate. I've never hate-hated her.”

”But you were, like,” Anna paused, ”Y-You were... Upset at her.” 

”I guess?” Anne felt like this was an interrogation.

”Well, why were you upset at her?” Cathy asked.

”Why do you guys care?!” Anne hissed, making sure the aggression in her voice hid the panic.

”Well, it's obvious you and Catherine have a...” Jane looked thoughtful, ”A complicated past and relationship. We just wanna know a little more of the details.”

”Yeah, Verführerin,” Anna smirked, ”I mean, shit, you look like a kicked puppy around her half the time. Like you feel guilty.”

”I feel guilty for a lot of things in my past,” Anne mumbled, ”Catherine included.”

”What in particula-” Kitty began, but Anna cut her off.

”So, did you hate her?” Anna demanded, ”And why exactly did you wear yellow to her funeral?”

”I didn't hate her!” Anne felt backed into a corner, it all felt too familiar, ”I-I di-”

”It's okay, Annie,” Jane offered a small smile, ”I mean... I didn't hate you, but I didn't love you, either. That's all in the past. It's okay if you weren't exactly best friends with Catherine.”

”I-I didn't-” Anne tried to explain, without admitting, she felt like she was walking into an invisible trap, ”I d-I didn't hav-”

”Verführerin, chill out,” Anna rolled her eyes, ”You're getting worked up over nothing. It isn't a big deal.”

”Annie, we just wanted to know a little more about you and Catherine,” Kitty looked at her, seeming blissfully unaware of how close Anne was to snapping, ”So, did you?”

”Di-Did I what?” Anne asked.

”Did you hate her?” Cathy asked from the other side of the room, beginning to stand up and go a little closer.

It wasn't a big deal. It was normal.

But Anne wasn't thinking that at the time.

All she could think of was Henry-

”FINE!” She forced out, her sobs going with the words, ”I HATED HER! I HATE CATHERINE OF ARAGON! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!”

”Whoa, Verführerin,” Anna took a step closer, raising her arms.

And suddenly, Anna wasn't Anna.

She was Henry.

Anne fell to the ground, curling up instinctively.

Suddenly, the memories she didn't remember were becoming clear.

Her reflection was explaining it in gory detail.

The blank puzzle was vividly colored.

And Anne hated the image.

She felt like she was watching it happen, watching herself. But she couldn't do anything. It all hurt, so bad, but this time it wasn't an afterward ache it was each hit, each slap, each kick, all of it.

And, God, it _hurt._

”I'm sorry!” She tried, ”I h-hated her! I do h-hate her! Pl-lease stop!”

”Hey, hey,” A quiet voice soothed, ”It's okay, Annie.”

”Pl-Please!” She whimpered, ”D-Don-Don't hit me! I hate, I hate her, I-I hate her!”

”No one's gonna hit you!” A voice promised, contradicting the burning pain on her skin, ”We would never Anne!”

”Plea-Please!” Anne begged, ”Don't hit me a-again! I don- I don't love h-h-her!”

”Again?” A confused voice asked, ”No one hit you. We won't do that!”

”Henry, please!” She yelled, trying one last time, ”H-Henry, plea-please stop it! I'm so-sorry, okay?! Sto-Stop it please!”

”Anne!” A voice she could recognize as Jane poked through, ”You're in the 21st Century! Henry isn't here!”

She whimpered and looked around, ”Henry... Isn-sn't here?”

”No,” A voice- Anna- said, ”Henry isn't here. You're okay.”

”I'm... I'm okay?” Anne asked.

”You're okay,” Kitty whispered, ”Are you back with us?”

Anne blinked and Henry was gone. The pain faded to a ghost of the pain she really felt. She was on the ground, Anna, Cathy, Jane, and Kitty crouched around her.

”Y-Yeah...” She swallowed and stayed on the ground.

”Can we hug you?” Jane asked, quietly.

Anne broke into a sob and nodded, relishing the touch from the four people hugging her now. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Henry hurt her.

She fought back, sometimes. Of course, she did. She was Anne Boleyn after all! She couldn't always back down without a fight.

Her hit her once.

She hit him back.

He gave a kick.

She gave a slap.

He smashed a plate over her head.

Then Anne set fire to their bed.

Well, she almost did. It probably just would've gotten her beat even more. She wasn't an idiot. But all she wanted to do was set _something_ on fire, destroy _something,_ do _something._

After the way he hurt her, he deserved something!

Unless she deserved it... But that... That couldn't be right.

Of course, back then, with the King...

A kick to the teeth is good for some.

A kiss with a fist is better than none. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
More and more memories were coming back. The little scars on her body were making sense. She looked at herself in the mirror and felt sick, knowing where most of the scars came from.

She remembered one time, in particular.

She remembered that he had shoved her and she had swung in a panic.

She broke his jaw, spilled his blood upon the floor. She barely had time to apologize before he hit and well...

He broke her leg in return. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The others didn't ask about Catherine anymore. They didn't ask about Henry or anything. They would look at Anne like she could shatter any second.

She was kind of annoyed, but at least they got off of her back with the questions.

”You know,” Anne said one day, when it was just her and Kitty watching TV, ”I didn't.”

”Didn't what?” Kitty asked, looking distracted.

”I didn't hate Catherine.”

Kitty gave winced and looked at Anne, ”I... I know. I'm sorry we were so... Annoying about the questions that day. We were curious about you and Catherine, but we were obviously pushing you past your comfort level.”

”It's fine,” Anne shrugged, ”I just... I don't know what to think. About any of it.”

”I get it,” Kitty nodded and they fell into silence again.

”Can I ask you what...” Kitty paused and then put a hand on Anne's hand, ”What Henry did, exactly?”

”Well...” Anne leaned against Kitty, ”I mean... The first time he hit me was after Catherine died. I just... I couldn't be happy about her death and he got frustrated I guess.”

”Oh.” Kitty scooted closer and wrapped her arms around Anne.

”That time, I didn't fight back.” Anne looked up, ”I kinda just... Blacked all of it out. I don't know. Then, it became more frequent. He would hit me for next to no reason. I couldn't just let him, so I would... Push back. And he just hit harder.”

”Annie...” Kitty began, ”Did... Did he ever do anything... Sexual?”

Anne stiffened and looked at Kitty. She nodded and Kitty hugged her tighter, whispering apologies.

”Y-You didn't do anything wrong!” Anne sniffed as she hugged Kitty back, ”It's oka-”

”No, it's not!” Kitty pulled away and looked away, ”None of this is okay!”

They both sat in silence again. The noises of the TV that usually entertained Anne just made her feel sick.

”What about you?” Anne asked, not being able to hold about, ”You flinch a lot. The same way I do.”

”What?” Kitty blinked, ”What... What about me?”

”What happened to you?” Anne grabbed her hand, ”Did... Did Henry do it?”

”It wasn't just Henry,” Kitty whispered, tears pricking in her eyes, ”I mean, he did, but... He didn't start it.”

”Do you want to talk about it?” Anne asked. Kitty gave a small nod and Anne wrapped her arms against her.

”I was 13,” Kitty leaned against her, ”It was my music teacher.”

”Oh, Kitty,” Anne ran her hands through Kitty's hair, ”That's horrible.”

”Th-Then I was... Around 14...” Kitty whimpered and closed her eyes, ”A-And... And my... Basically boss. He said that he would ma-marry me and that he loved me...”

Anne sighed, ”I guess that didn't happen, huh?”

”No!” Kitty hissed, ”B- _Bastard_ didn't even- He didn't- He didn't love me!”

”Hey, hey, hey,” Anne hugged her even tighter, ”It's okay. They aren't here now. They'll never hurt you again. We're all fine.”

Kitty sighed and scooted closer, ”I-I know... Then, there was Thomas. After I was married to Henry. I didn't really love him- either of them. I told Thomas no, I-I thought he was my friend, Annie! But-But he just stabbed me in the back and blackmailed and threatened me! And I was too scared to say no! Then, we got caught and he said that I was the one who seduced him! I didn't! Annie, I didn't-”

”I know, I know,” Anne whispered, ”I didn't, either.”

”I told him no and...” Kitty sat up and wiped her nose with a sniff, ”He told me I was being selfish and mean. So, I just... I gave in. I didn't wanna upset him...”

”I get it,” Anne looked at her with a small smile, ”Guys can be dicks.”

Kitty snorted, ”Y-Yeah... Can I ask you something?”

”Okay,” Anne shrugged, ”But I might not answer.”

”Okay,” Kitty nodded, ”What... What's up with you and Catherine?”

Anne looked down, ”Can you... Just... Promise you won't get mad? I know, I know, you won't just- just say it.”

”I won't get mad,” Kitty grabbed her hands, ”I promise.”

”Okay,” Anne took a deep breath, ”I love her. In our past lives, we slowly grew close. Eventually, we fell in love and kissed and...” Anne sadly laughed and rubbed her eyes, ”And then I fucked up. Henry sent her away and I didn't even try to stop it...”

”Oh, Annie,” Kitty sighed, ”What could you have done?”

”I don't know,” Anne admitted, ”But she had every right to be pissed. I just can't- I keep lashing out at her whenever she tries to be nice because I'm hurt. But she's hurt, too. I don't know what to do.”

”Well, it's okay,” Kitty smiled, ”You two have plenty of time to heal and maybe you can try again?”

”I hope,” Anne sighed and looked at the TV, ”I care about her.”

”I can tell,” Kitty giggled and nudged her, ”Hell, we all can.”

”Well what about you and Cathy?” Anne smirked at Kitty's flustered face, ”You two give each other looks all the time!”

”What about Jane and Anna?” Kitty pointed out.

They both just laughed and watched TV for the rest of the day.

”You gonna tell the others?” Anne asked, at some point.

”Maybe someday,” Kitty sighed, ”You gonna tell them?”

”Maybe someday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun(Not really) Fact!
> 
> Thomas Culpeper, the guy that Katherine Howard cheated on Henry with, was a known murderer and rapist. A lot of Historians believe he was blackmailing Katherine with knowledge of her past sexual assault and stuff.
> 
> Also, I am a firm believer that like 90% of King/Queen(Or Mistress) relationships are rape because the girl literally can't safely say no.


	6. I Don't Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been building up for a while. They all knew.
> 
> It was only a matter of time before they snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: References to Anne's abuse and eating disorder. Anne and Catherine get into a big fight.

The others weren't stupid. They could see tension building between the first and the second Queen. They all suspected that something romantic was happening, or at least had happened, but only Kat had the confirmation.

Whenever the two began to fight, Kitty would step in and Anne would back off and leave, letting Catherine calm down for a few hours and then they came back fine.

Everyone was hoping that the pressure that was obviously building up maybe wouldn't explode. Or that it was sexual tension that would blow in a good, romantic way.

Then it happened.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Yes, Anne lied. She didn't ’think of Henry all the time’ as she had claimed to him- or more flirted.

But she did think of Catherine all the time. But then Catherine died. And then she died, got beheaded, by Henry's hands.

Catherine's switchblade words all cut down Anne's sweet delusions of forgiveness and bliss, delusions that Kitty fueled with her soothing words. Anne appreciated it, and hopes it was true, but then she and Catherine fought. Or, began to fight.

Kitty stopped it, which Anne was grateful for after she cooled down.

Then it happened. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Yes, Catherine lied. She didn't think of Henry all the time, as she had said after they got married.

But she did think of Anne all the time, after she got locked away. Mixes of hate and yearning.

And, as she died, she couldn't help but hate Anne with a passion for what she did. She was one of the big reasons that she had to leave her baby girl, Mary behind.

But it was fine. She was better than this. She didn't have to fight with Anne.

Besides, Kitty had been breaking up all of the fights recently.

Then it happened. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
”I messed up!” She snapped at Catherine one night, ”I'll admit that I got hooked, all those benefits, from being with him... They caused some confusion. But that's over now!”

”Okay-” Kitty began, ”How ab-”

”Where were you when they locked me away?!” Catherine asked, a faux thoughtful expression quickly changing to angry, ”Oh, right, you're why it happened!”

”God, Catherine-”

”OKAY!” Kitty grabbed Anne's hand and dragged her away, ”We are going now!”

”Bu-”

”We are GOING!”

The door to Kitty's room slammed shut, the two of them inside.

Cathy blinked, ”What the Hell is going on?”

”Catherine,” Jane began, ”Maybe we should ta-”

”Ugh!” Catherine stormed into her room as well.

”Well-” Anna blinked, ”Shit. I'm gonna bring them some food, they haven't eaten today and with Anne's wh-” She froze.

”Anne's wh...?” Jane looked at her.

”Nothing,” Anna stepped back, ”Let me get the foo-”

”Anne's what, Anna?” Cathy stood up and stepped forward, ”Because you were saying something.”

”Anne's nothing!” Anna whispered, ”I-I can't say anything! Just-”

”What's wrong with Anne?” Jane asked, eyes wide with concern.

”I can't tell you!” Anna looked at them, ”Okay?! Just- Leave it. I can't say anything, but don't worry. It's getting better. Now, let me go get food for them.”

”Well...” Cathy looked down and sighed, ”Okay. But tell us if it gets dangerous.”

”I will,” Anna promise with a small smile, ”Promise.”

”Okay...” Jane sighed, ”I-Is she doing okay, now?”

”Pretty okay,” Anna nodded and then went into the kitchen to go get food.

”At least Anne and Catherine aren't fighting as much,” Jane offered with a small smile.

”Yeah,” Cathy grinned, ”Maybe we can just keep them away from each other forever and never have any arguments.”

”Maybe,” Anna snorted as she walked out, ”Buy another house and go half-half, keep them apart.”

”Don't you think pushing it back like this is bad?” Jane asked, ”I mean, it's just building up now...”

They all paused and Anna just shrugged before walking away, to being Kat and Anne some food.

”Probably not,” Cathy shrugged before going to the couch to watch some TV.

Then it happened.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
”I don't love you!” Anne snapped one day after she and Henry had gotten into a fight, ”It's too damn late to cry! It's too damn late to count the reasons why, it's too damn late to make me change my mind! I don't lov-”

Henry didn't let her finish. Then, after he was done, she doubts she would've been able to get the words out even if she wanted to. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Once or twice, Anne regretted that Catherine got played.

 _Now you're sober, party's over..._ She thought, sitting by Henry.

It was just awkward moments, Anne, and Henry's sociopathic tendencies.

Anne thought about Catherine, regretted how it went down, as she looked around at the court, scanning their faces.

Particularly, Jane Seymour...

Smiling faces, cold embraces, testing Anne's composure. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It happened. They all expected it. Anne and Catherine were going to snap. And it was probably better to just let them. But, at the moment, they all just wanted them to stop.

They weren't sure how it started. If they were being realistic, it probably started weeks, months, Hell even decades ago, of unresolved tension.

”You're fucking ridiculous!” Anne yelled.

”God, Anne, I hate you!” Catherine glared at her, ”Why can't you j-”

”You didn't seem to hate me at the water fountain that night.” Anne shot her a look and everyone in the room went quiet.

”Oh, shit!” Anna whispered and excitedly nudged Kat, ”What's the water fountain?!”

”Well, you hadn't gotten me taken away from my daughter, yet!” Catherine snapped back.

”I'M SORRY!” Anne yelled, tears pricking at her eyes, ”I didn't really mean to, I-”

”Oh, what?!” Catherine demanded, ”You accidentally flirted with my husband?!”

Anne glared at her, ”You know-”

”You're an adult, Anne!” Catherine took a step forward, waving her arms, ”It doesn't matter if your Daddy told you to do it! For FUCK'S SAKE, Anne, you were already wealthy! You didn't need to do it!”

”I know!” Anne stepped back, shrinking at every word, ”I just- I needed security and- AND I TOLD YOU ALL OF THIS ALREADY!”

”Okay!” Kitty took a step forward, ”L-”

”YEAH AND THEN YOU GOT ME SENT AWAY!” Catherine yelled, ”I CONFIDED IN YOU, ANNE, I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FRIEND!”

”Oh, you knew we were much more than friends!” Anne suddenly pushed forward, making Catherine step back. She smirked at Catherine's horrified and ashamed face, ”Oh, afraid of everyone knowing your dirty little secret, Catalina?!”

”Oh, fuck,” Cathy grinned.

”Oh, my God,” Jane whispered.

”I already knew,” Kitty smirked at them, ”Annie told me first~”

”Aw, what?!” Anna whined, ”You didn't tell me?”

”Or me?” Cathy faked a hurt look before Jane glared at the three and they stopped.

”Shut up, Anne!” Catherine yelled, her voice cracking, ”NONE OF THAT MATTERS NOW, NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID!”

”FUCK OFF,” Anne grinned, ”IT ALL MATTERED TO ME, CATHERINE! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH IT MATTERED TO ME!”

”Well, that isn't my fault!” Catherine hissed, ”Because it doesn't matter to me, not after how you hurt me!”

”CATHERINE, I BARELY DID ANYTHING!”

”YOU-”

”HENRY SENT YOU AWAY! IF NOT FOR ME IT WOULD'VE BEEN SOMEONE ELSE, PROBABLY JANE! I MESSED UP, BUT I DIDN'T FUCKING KILL YOU!”

”YOU JUST STOOD THERE AS HE SENT ME AWAY!” Catherine cried out, ”YOU JUST STOOD THERE! LIKE YOU DIDN'T CARE!”

”I did care!” Anne's smile dropped and was replaced with a serious expression, ”I was- I was... I was sad when you died!”

”Then why did you wear yellow at my funeral?” Catherine asked, her voice dropping dangerously low.

”I...” Anne stepped back, ”It's... It's a lot of... I can-”

”Oh, God-” Kitty winced.

”YOU WORE YELLOW TO MY FUNERAL!” Catherine yelled, ”YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME DYING, ANNIE! THAT HURTS!”

”I'M SORRY, HENRY-”

”YOU CAN'T BLAME EVERY SHITTY THING YOU DID ON HENRY!” Catherine looked at her, ”YOU-YOU FUCKED UP! AND HURT ME!”

”I KNOW-”

”AND I-I HAVE MORALS, ANNE!”

Anne rolled her eyes at that, ”You didn't seem to be thinking of those morals when we were fuc-”

”HEY!” Jane yelled, covering an annoyed-looking Kitty's ears.

”FUCKING, JANE!” Anne yelled, ”KAT HAS HEARD WORSE!”

”Our relationship began with us cheating on Henry!” Catherine looked down, ”And-And you're a woman a-”

”Henry cheated first!” Anne argued, ”I mean, he was a shitty person!”

”But I was the Queen!” Catherine winced, ”And I-I cheated! I made a promise and I broke it! And you're still a woman! Every single part of what we did together goes against my morals, Anne!”

Anne looked desperate, ”Why should that matter if we love each other?!”

”YOU EVER CONSIDER I DON'T LOVE YOU?!”

They all went quiet. The only noises were the noises of the wind, the tapping on the window from that one branch of that Goddamn tree, and their own heartbeats.

”Oh...” Kitty whispered, ”Why are we still here, again?”

”I'm too scared to walk past them to leave,” Jane responded, shrinking back.

”I'm invested,” Anna shrugged as she grabbed Jane's hand, ”I've put a lot of thought into this.”

”Me, too,” Cathy nodded, ”I've been waiting for some confirmation for so long.”

”Wow, you guys treat this like a TV show,” Kitty took a step closer to Cathy.

”Best way to cope,” Cathy said as Anna nodded in agreement.

Anne broke the silence between the two, not seeing to care what the other four were saying, ”Really?”

Catherine swallowed and looked at her, ”Anne-”

”Really?!” Anne demanded, ”You don't love me?!”

”Anne, I-” Catherine winced as Anne quickly cut her off.

”SO EVERYTHING WE DID AND SAID AND-” Her face cracked into a painful smile, ”FUCK, CATHERINE, EVERY SINGLE TIME YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME, IT WAS ALL A LIE, HUH?!”

”ANNE, I DON'T KNOW!”

”YOU HAVE NO IDEA EVEN HALF THE SHIT I WENT THROUGH BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!” Anne took a step forward and glared up at Catherine, ”NOT EVEN A QUARTER OF IT!”

”Hey!” Catherine backed up, looking at Anne like she was a rabid dog, ”You don't get to blame that on me! I-It isn't my fault you caught feelings!”

”You fucking kissed me, Catherine!” Anne laughed, ”But it was my fault for thinking you cared, huh?!”

”You told me you loved me first!” Catherine argued, ”You initiated the flirting!”

”Yeah, with Henry!” Anne winced at his name, ”But you cared about me first, or at least expressed the care you felt for me first!”

”That doesn't-” Catherine swallowed and looked down, ”Look, I never asked to fall in love with you! And I didn't ask you to fall in love with me!”

”You think I wanted to be in love with the wife of the man I'm trying to seduce?!” Anne demanded, ”Because I don't! This doesn't make me happy!”

”This doesn't make me happy either!” Catherine yelled.

”You don't get it!” Anne looked at her, ”If you just don't want to be with me, why didn't you say so earlier?!”

”I think I've made my feelings clear, Anne!” Catherine snapped, ”I... I need time and-”

”I mean BEFORE you died!” Anne yelled, ”I mean before I fell in love with you and paid the price!”

”That isn't my fault!” Catherine glared at her, ”Whatever price you paid, it isn't my fault!”

”IT DOESN'T MEAN THEY DIDN'T HAPPEN!” Anne hardly realized that tears were streaming down her face now, ”AND THAT IT DOESN'T HURT!”

”I KNOW!” Catherine didn't seem to notice Anne's or her tears, ”HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?! BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER, ANNE!”

”IT MATTERS BECAUSE I STILL LOVE YOU, CATHERINE!” Anne forced out, looking at her, ”I ALWAYS HAVE AND I ALWAYS WILL!”

”Well-” Catherine's voice cracked, ”I DON'T KNOW IF I LOVE YOU, ANNE BOLEYN!”

Kitty winced, ”Oh...”

”Yikes,” Jane whispered.

”Shit,” Anna blinked.

”Damn, that was cold,” Cathy commented, ”That-That hits harder than the flat, ’I don't love you.’”

”At least that one was more... More hypothetical,” Kat mumbled, ”More, ’Have you even considered’ and not flat out, ’I don't know if I love you.’”

”And she used her _full name!_ ” Anna noted.

”Guys, please...” Jane sighed.

”FUCK!” Anne yelled, ”I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT FUCKING BEAT FOR A GIRL WHO DOESN'T EVEN LOVE ME BACK!”

”B-Beat?!” Catherine blinked and stepped back, ”Who beat you?!”

”THE MAN I, OH SO SELFISHLY, STOLE FROM YOU!” Anne wiped her eyes with a wide grin, ”HENRY VIII!”

”What?!” Catherine looked horrified, ”H-How?! He knew?!”

”AFTER I DARED TO MOURN YOUR DEATH, QUEENIE!” Anne laughed, horribly ill-fitting for the conversation at hand, ”WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I THOUGHT I DIED, HUH, LINA?! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WAS FUCKING SURE HENRY HAD KILLED ME AND ALL I DID WAS HOPE THAT I WOULD SEE YOU IN HEAVEN?!” 

She smirked at Catherine's face and looked over at the other four for a second, seeing all of their horrified expression.

”A-Annie...” Kitty whispered, tears pricking in her eyes.

She shot Catherine a look and yelled, ”FUCK YOU, TOO, CATHERINE!” and ran out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cathy, Kat, and Anna are fanfic readers. Jane is scared.
> 
> Also, the song is ”I Don't Love You” by Cruel Youth


	7. I'm Sorry Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Catherine and Anne's fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Some internalized homophobia, mentions of abuse, beheading, and miscarriages

Catherine sighed and pulled the blanket closer to her. She felt useless. Anne ran out, in the middle of the night, without her phone, because of her. And the others wouldn't even let her help look for her! It made sense, Anne would run if she saw her.

She didn't mean it. She loved Anne, she really did. She just needed time to sort out her feelings. And-And Anne still was a woman...

She sighed and pulled the blanket over her head, hoping that the others would get back soon.

Cathy, the only other one who stayed home, sat down next to her.

”Hey.”

”Hi...” Catherine mumbled, feeling horrible.

”Can I ask you?”

”Ask me what?” Catherine looked at her.

”I think it's obvious what question I'm gonna ask,” Cathy scoffed and gave a small smile.

Catherine nodded, ”Go ahead.”

”Do you love her?” Cathy asked, ”I won't tell anyone else what you say.”

”Yes,” Catherine smiled, ”Of course, I love her. I just... I don't know. This whole thing is weird.”

”Yeah,” Cathy sighed, ”It's... Confusing. I mean, I-I get it. It's just us here...”

”Just us,” Catherine repeated, ”I don't know. I don't buy it.”

”Oh?” Cathy asked, a curious look on her face.

”Why just us?” Catherine wondered, being distracted by everything else for a second, ”Wouldn't someone else be here? Like... Like him.”

”I fucking hope not,” Cathy spat, ”I hope he's burning in Hell right now.”

”I wonder where we went,” Catherine smiled a little at Cathy's anger, ”I wonder if we were down there with him.”

”Maybe,” Cathy sighed and laid back, ”Shit... I'm worried. About Anne.”

”Me, too,” Catherine pulled the blanket further over her at the mention, ”I don't know. I think I've sorted out my feelings, for the most part. It would be easier if we weren't always yelling at each other.”

”Yeah,” Cathy scoffed, ”You two sure do yell a lot.”

”I know, I know...” Catherine sighed, ”I don't want to yell at her anymore. I just want to have a calm discussion. Then see what happens.”

”That's good.”

They fell into silence. Catherine used to crave silence. Her life was usually loud, especially after they were all reincarnated. Now, it just made everything feel empty. Wrong. Different, different in a bad way.

”I never imagined that we would be here again,” She finally whispered, only somewhat aware that someone else was there, ”Talking. Fixing. Anne begging for to forgive her.”

Cathy didn't say anything as Catherine continued, ”But I remembered what happened. Truth hurts. I was too scared, I guess.”

”Scared of what?” Cathy asked quietly.

”Forgiveness, maybe,” Catherine wasn't 100% sure, ”To give it away. Or to mess up. For her to forgive me. I didn't want to hurt her...”

Catherine thought back to the fight, the anger and confusion that caused her to snap.

”But I did anyway.”

”Why were you scared to hurt her?” Cathy looked at her.

”I hurt her in our past life,” Catherine remembered, ”I would be kind and clearly romantic to her, then get too scared to even talk to her the next day and... And I shut her out.”

Catherine winced at the memories of Anne asking her what was wrong, only to get no answer, ”For no real reason. Then, after days or sometimes weeks of it, I would open back up to her and just... Just let her in. And she would always come back in.”

Catherine looked back on it, ”I guess some part of me expected her to throw me out and find someone new.” 

”But she didn't.” Cathy looked down, ”Did she?”

”No,” Catherine sighed and pushed the blanket down, ”She didn't. I never wanted to say goodbye to her, when I got sent away. I told myself it was the only way to cover up the lies... The affair.”

That was partially true, ”But it was also out of spite.” That was also true, ”I know that that was only partially Anne's fault. She couldn't have stopped it if she tried.”

”Yeah...” Cathy shrugged, ”But she could've tried. I mean, I get it. You're allowed to be angry.”

”I'm angrier at Henry,” Catherine glared down, at the thought of him, ”I mean, he's the reason for all of it. But then... Then Henry never came back. I could really only project my anger on Anne. And that wasn't fair.”

Cathy stayed quiet and then stood up. Catherine gave her a questioning glance and Cathy held up one finger and walked away. Catherine was left in the silent memory of Anne again.

 _I'm sorry,_ She thought, _I messed up..._

”Here,” Cathy sat down with her laptop, showing a page about Anne Boleyn, ”There was something in here about... Ah!”

”What?” Catherine blinked, ”You looked us up?”

”’Course not,” Cathy nervously looked at the screen, ”Jus-Just... Just Anne.”

”Really?” Catherine somehow doubted that.

”Look, I feel bad,” Cathy defensively said, ”I was just trying to figure out Henry. But then all of your guys' pages popped up- I only skimmed!”

Catherine rolled her eyes, ”Anyway, what did you want to show me?”

”Well, Anne didn't actually cheat,” Cathy explained, scanning the page, ”At least, there's little to no evidence of it. Kitty probably didn't either, or it was blackmail- But that isn't the point! Anne didn't cheat- ’nless we count you, she wore yellow to your funeral, yes, but that was only after Henry beat her-”

Catherine's stomach twisted in guilt, be Cathy continued, seemingly unphased, ”-At least, I'm guessing. She didn't tell us all the detail, but she had a panic attack and cried about Henry hitting her. So, that has to count for something.”

”Shit,” Catherine whispered, and Cathy kept going.

”She was only Queen for like three years. She had three miscarriages, including a stillborn male. Henry probably got bored and tired of it,” Cathy was starting to look uneasy, ”I mean, she had Lizzy. Th-Then, she got beheaded. And-And Lizzy was left alone.”

”Oh, God...” Catherine mumbled, ”Th-That's horrible!”

Cathy closed the laptop, ”And George Boleyn got beheaded, her brother, as well. For the false charges of incest. Apparently, one of Anne's ladies in waiting gave false evidence of the incest charges, but that was enough for Mr. ’Invents A Religion To Get A Divorce.’” Cathy gave a dry chuckle, but looked shaken.

”Was there anything else?” Catherine asked, ”Any other shitty things?”

”I don't know,” Cathy groaned and leaned back, ”I just hope the others come back soon.”

”So, do I.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anne walked along, not being bothered by the lack of phone, shoes, and a much-needed sweater. It was freezing and wet.

But she didn't care. She was just walking. If she focused on walking, moving, she wouldn't think of-

Nothing. Nothing to think about. Just keep moving, just keep going.

She was starting to get sore. She wasn't sure how long she had been out here. She wasn't really sure where the house was. She wasn't really sure what was happening at all. Or what she would do...

Do about nothing. Because nothing was happening! Nothing was happening.

Anne wiped her eyes and mumbled to herself, maybe that would help...

”I heard that Catherine of Aragon found the love she needed back in the 15th Century,” Anne looked up, ”You seemed so happy with him, but it should've been me... Then I messed it all up.”

She kicked a rock on the ground and wiped her eyes, ”I want you to know that... I still kept singing our little songs. The ones we laughed to, and cried to.”

”But there's nothing to do with them anymore.”

Because Catherine didn't love her. The words echoed in her head. She didn't love her. How could she?! How could...

”I keep telling myself I'll pass through it,” She mumbled through gritted teeth, ”But it'll never be the same without you...”

”I'm sorry.” She looked up at the moon and the stars, the few that were there. There used to be so many. Now she could barely see them. ”I messed up.”

”Anne!” Someone yelled, and Anne turned, tensing, ”Annie, thank God!”

”Oh, Kitty!” Anne smiled, ”Wh-What are you doing here?”

”You ran out on us,” Kitty paused and panted, ”We were trying to text you, but-”

”Shit,” Anne looked down, ”S-Sorry. I shouldn't have just ran out like that.”

”It's fine,” Kitty offered a small smile, ”I get it. Let's go back now. I promise, I'll tell everyone else to go to their rooms so you don't have to see anyone if you want.”

”Yeah,” Anne was grateful for that, ”I-I mean, do you mind if I, like, stay up with you and maybe Anna or Cathy tonight? It's fine if you want to sleep. I just don't think I'll be able to...”

”’Course I'll stay up with you!” Kitty grinned, ”Cathy literally never sleeps and I'm sure Anna will be down to play some video games for a bit.”

Anne grinned as well, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

”Hey, guys!” Jane ran over and Anne couldn't help but feel even more guilty at the fact that multiple people were looking for her.

”H-How many of you guys are looking for me?” Anne asked, forcing her voice to stay as calm as possible.

”Anna, Kitty, and I,” Jane recalled, ”Catherine and Cathy stayed home in case you came back.” Her expression melted into sympathetic, ”You know, Catherine seemed really worried.”

”Did she now?” Anne scoffed and crossed her arms, ”Or does she need time to sort out her feelings?”

”Annie...” Kitty began.

”No, no, I know,” Anne sighed, ”I know that wasn't a fair shot. I'm sorry. I'm just bitter, I guess.”

”It's fine,” Jane smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, ”I get it.”

”Okay, I texted Anna that we found you and that we're on our way home!” Kitty smiled, ”I also texted her to tell Cathy and Catherine to maybe go to their rooms to give you some privacy.”

”Thanks,” Anne nodded, ”How far is home?”

”Like, 10-15 minutes,” Kitty shrugged, ”It'll be shorter if we cut through some alleys.”

”Let's do that,” Anne suggested, ”I'm kinda afraid I might get hypothermia if we stay out here for too much longer.”

”Yeah, okay,” Kitty giggled a little and started heading in that direction.

”I don't know...” Jane mumbled.

”Come on,” Anne didn't want to say it, but she really, really wanted to go home, ”What's the worst that could happen?”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
”Hey,” Anna opened the door, ”Kitty texted me, they found her. By ’they’ I mean her and Jane and by ’her’ I mean Anne.”

”Is she okay?” Catherine asked, and Anna couldn't help but roll her eyes.

”Emotionally, probably no,” Anna replied, ”Physically, yeah, I think she's fine. Kitty didn't text me anything to suggest otherwise.”

Cathy shot her a glare, but just said, ”Good. We were worried about her.”

”You two don't have to go to your rooms yet,” Anna sat down on one of the stools by the kitchen, ”But you will have to before Anne gets here. I will, too. She doesn't really want to see anyone.” She bit back an, ’Especially you, Catherine.’

”Okay,” Cathy nodded, ”That makes sense.”

Catherine stayed quiet and Anna felt a little guilty. She knew that Catherine felt bad. She knew that she was figuring it out and that Anne was being partially unreasonable, too.

She sighed and leaned against the counter, hoping the others came home and they all worked this out.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
”Again, is this a good idea?” Jane asked for the millionth time as they walked through an alley.

”Yeah, yeah, it's fine,” Kitty waved her hand, dismissively.

”Worst case scenario, we'll throw hands,” Anne joked, ”Beat people up and run.”

”Anne, don't be ridiculous!” Kitty giggled, ”We won't run into anyone. At least, not anyone bad”

”Wh-” Jane began, but got caught off by a voice they all recognized far too well.

”I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's probably spelling mistakes, but you know
> 
> I might post the second chapter today because cliffhangers SUCK but also the next chapters are all cliddhangery


	8. I Messed Up. Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They knew, deep down, it was a possibility. 
> 
> But they weren't prepared for it. Not like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied/Referenced rape, injuries, dubious consent, kidnapping, blood, general ickyness

”I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you.”

Anne, Katherine, and Jane felt their blood run cold. They all knew that voice. They all knew that pain, death, and suffering were associated with that voice. Or rather, the person the voice belonged to.

Henry VIII.

Anne swung around, pushing Jane and Kitty behind her, ”How the fuck are you here?!”

”Same way you are,” Henry shrugged and stepped forward, ”At least, I'm assuming. I'm not quite sure why or how I'm here.”

”Go away,” Anne demanded, ”We aren't your wives anymore. You don't have any control over us.”

”Oh, really?” Henry grinned and Anne felt time slow down as someone grabbed her, and Kitty, and Jane.

”FUCK!” She fought for a few seconds and quickly gave up, scanning to look for Kitty and Jane.

Kitty was obviously in the middle of a panic attack, the man holding her was thankfully just holding her wrists behind her back and had her on her knees.

The man holding Jane had an arm across her chest and was holding her back against him so she couldn't move. His other hand was free to grab or hit her if she tried to struggle. It was next to impossible for her to get away, anyway. She was glaring at them and saying something to Kitty, but Anne wasn't focused on that.

She was focused on the way that she was being pinned against the wall, much more forceful than necessary, and how an arm was pressing against her neck, making it far too hard to breathe.

”I can't believe I found three of you,” Henry surveyed them, a sick grin on his face, ”And all at the same time!”

”F-Fuck-” Anne struggled to say something, but the arm was pressed harder as her neck.

”Annie!” Jane yelled, panickedly, ”He-Henry! You're better than this!”

”Shut up,” Henry hissed, aggressively waving his arm in her direction, causing a violent flinch. It made Anne's blood boil.

Anne felt her entire body kick into panic mode as his gaze fell onto Kitty, making her involuntarily move forward. That, in turn, made the arm press against her neck harder and made oxygen harder to get. Her brain helpfully let her know by making her try to hyperventilate.

”You were fun to play with,” Henry smirked, poking Kitty's nose, ”I can't wait ’till I'm alone with you, again.”

Kitty stayed relatively quiet but moved as far away from him as she could. He chuckled, seeming amused, fucking amused by the wonderful display of fuckery and assholeness.

He turned around and scanned all of them once more, making Anne's skin crawl when his gaze landed on any of them. He gave a satisfied grin and turned around.

”Okay, let's take them back to th-”

”WAIT!” Anne forced out, pushing the arm as far away as possible, ”I HAVE A DEAL!”

”A-Anne!” Jane gasped, giving her a look that screamed, ’Whatever you're thinking, don't.’

”Deal?” Henry looked at her and nodded to his friend, Anne’s body relishing in the rush of oxygen.

”I-If you leave them alone,” Anne coughed, but pushed through it, ”I'll do whatever you want.”

”Annie, don't!” Kitty's voice was small and broken.

”Oh?” Henry stepped forward, ”And why would I give them up just to get one willing partner?”

”Because I know what I'm doing, far better than these two,” It made Anne feel sick, just thinking of her and Henry, but thinking of Jane and Kitty having to do anything like this with someone they don't truly love made her sicker, ”And I swear to all the fucking Gods, I will never, ever stop fighting with you if you touch any of the Queens ever again.”

Henry paused and looked thoughtful for a second.

”Do we have a deal?” Anne asked, both hoping he did and didn't take it.

”Deal,” Henry grinned and turned to the other men, ”Go drop these two off somewhere. Make sure they can't follow us.”

”Annie, no!” Kitty yelled, but she was being dragged off already.

”Anne!” Jane looked at her, eyes wide and horrified.

”Do something for me?” Anne forced a small smile, ”Dites à Catherine que je l'aime, et je le ferai toujours.”

She knew at less Jane would understand. By the pity-filled looked Jane gave her, she knew she did.

That was all Anne remembered before something- No, someone hit her and everything went black.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
”It's been a while,” Cathy mumbled, tapping her leg, ”I'm worried.”

”I know,” Anna sighed and slammed her head on the counter, ”I hope they didn't get lost or something.”

”Me, too...” Catherine pulled the blanket over her head.

”Oh, hey!” Anna grinned, and held up her phone. ”It's Janey.” She tapped the button and put it up to her ear, ”S- What?”

Cathy and Catherine looked at her and saw her expression melt into horrified as she nodded, whispering into the phone and eventually setting it on the counter.

Catherine stood up, ”Anna, wh-”

”FUCKING-” Anna jumped up and ran out the door, ”COME ON!”

”Anna-” Cathy ran out, Catherine not far behind, ”What's going on?!”

”Bastard hat Annie gefickt, er hat Kitty verdammt noch mal bedroht! Er sagte Janey, sie solle die Klappe halten und- FUCK!” Anna stomped on the ground.

”Anna!” Cathy grabbed her hand and turned her around, ”What are you saying?!”

”I'll explain later!” Anna turned and ran, spitting out, ”Verführerin verdient es besser.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Catherine gasped and ran forward, crouching by Jane and Kat, ”What happened?! Are you two okay?!”

”He to-took her!” Kitty sobbed, ”Idiot just- She- She ju-just-”

”Kitten,” Cathy crouched and grabbed her hands, ”Breathe for me. Can you do that?”

Kitty took a deep breath, giving a small nod. She hugged Cathy and sobbed for a few seconds, Cathy rubbing her back and whispering something.

”’Dites à Catherine que je l'aime, et je le ferai toujours...’” Jane whispered, grabbing Anna's hand, as she stood up, ”She- Shit, that's what she said.”

”Jane,” Catherine looked at her, ”Ca-Can you say what happened?”

”Henry,” Jane hissed, looking more pissed off than Catherine had ever seen her be, ”Fucking Henry. We were trying to go back home, and he-he just... Popped up. Th- He had others with him. They grabbed us and Anne and he-”

Jane broke off with a small whimper and a sob, Anna saying something in German that Jane didn't understand, but appreciated anyway.

”Okay...” Jane took a breath, looking at Catherine, ”Henry said that he-he wanted to... Take the three of us somewhere alone and have fun with us... I told him to stop and he said- he yelled and then...”

”Then?” Catherine prompted, softly.

”Then, Anne said that if he left all of us alone, she would do anything he wanted,” Kitty said from behind them, Cathy still holding her, ”Because she's a fucking idiot full of shitty ideas! And he's an even bigger, shittier idiot so he took the deal and they left!”

”Oh, my God,” Catherine's breath hitched in her throat. This was a dream. Some kind of twisted nightmare. Because-Because Henry was back! How-How could he-

”She said something,” Catherine only now realized the way Kitty was looking at her, like she knew something that Catherine didn't, ”Something about you, Catherine. In French, I think. I don't know it.”

”She said, ’Dites à Catherine que je l'aime, et je le ferai toujours.’” Jane repeated, wiping her eyes, ”She said, ’Tell Catherine I love her, and I always will.’ Those were her potentially last words.”

Catherine felt sick. No, that was an understatement. She was sick. She was a sick person for yelling at her like that. Anne didn't deserve that.

”Oh, God, oh, God...” Catherine took a step back, ”This is all my fault...”

”No, it isn't,” Jane tried, but Catherine was spiraling.

”I told her I-” She put her hands on he head, ”I told her I didn't love her! Fuck the last words she's gonna have heard me say is just- just me telling her I don't love her!” Her breathing became more rushed and choppy, ”Ju-Just like last time!”

”Catherine!” Anna grabbed her wrist and looked at her, ”Breathe!”

”ANNE'S GONE!” She sobbed, ”SHE-SHE'S WITH FUCKING HENRY, ANNA! HENRY! HE-HE'S GONNA TEAR HER TO PIE-PIECES!”

”CATHERINE!” Anna yelled, her expression frustrated, ”WE ARE NOT GOING TO LET VERFÜHRENIN DIE ON US! SHE DOESN'T GET TO DIE, NOT THE SAME WHY SHE DID LAST TIME! SHE CAN'T!”

”Yeah!” Kitty yelled from behind Anna, walking closer, ”Henry's a dick and Anne did this for us- for me! We can't let it end like this.”

”Annie deserves better...” Jane whispered, looking down, ”She's barely gotten to enjoy life. Catherine, she... She wanted to talk to you. She wants to talk to you.”

”She won't die,” Cathy argued, ”She's Anne fucking Boleyn. She got her head chopped off and came back! She won't die, especially not to the same- now virtually powerless- asshole!”

Catherine looked down and wiped her eyes, feeling the frustration and anger she pushed down come up and form a flame, a fire of determination. For her. Anne.

”Then, damn it,” She looked up at them with a grin, ”Let's figure out how to get her back.”

”WHOO!” Anna threw up her arm, ”REVOLUTION, HÜNDINNEN BRENNENDE SCHEISSE!”

”NO IDEA WHAT THAT MEANS BUT FUCK YEAH!” Kitty yelled with a grin.

Jane looked around, ”Let's go to the house n-”

”Wait!” Kitty looked around, ”Gimme a sec...”

”What?” Cathy tilted her head.

”A left, some rights, and...” Kitty groaned and ran off, the others following her.

”Where are we going?” Catherine asked, after around thirty seconds.

”To the alley!” Kitty grinned and picked up the pace, ”The alley where it happened!”

”You remember where it is?!” Jane asked, ”They covered my eyes!”

”Janey, I was sobbing like a baby the whole time,” Kitty reminded her, ”I don't think they were too concerned about me.”

”They underestimated you, Kitten,” Cathy commented, ”Even while you sob like a baby, you keep tracks of turns and stuff, huh?”

”Pftt,” Kitty blushed a little and then stopped, looking proud, ”Her-”

They all went quiet and their once triumphant, determined expressions shifted back to the horrifying realization of the situation.

That _Anne was **taken.**_

By _Henry VIII._

Who, as proven by the horrible amount of fresh blood splattered around the alley, was a **_fucking sadist._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> Also I recommend every check out “I’m sorry. I messed up.” IT IS SUCH A GOOD SONG


	9. Love Is Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They needed to find her. She was gone.
> 
> They needed to find her.
> 
> And Catherine needed to apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied/Referenced Rape, Abuse, AKA just... Henry

Catherine was pacing in the kitchen, stressed. Everyone else was out, she believed. If anyone else had stayed home, she hadn't noticed and they weren't out here.

She looked outside the window at her garden. She looked at the perfect assortment of flowers and plants, all delicately cut and planted. The sunflowers being the main flower, of course. Everything else was centered around them.

She was proud of it.

But right now... All she wanted was to tear them out, destroy them. She just wanted to do something.

She looked past the garden, at the stars, the few too many stars, and sighed.

“Don't go tonight...” She breathed, ”Stay here one more time.”

There was no answer, there was no one to answer, ”Remind me what it's like, oh... And let's fall in love one more time.”

Catherine looked up at the moon, “I need you now by my side... It tears me up when you turn me down.”

“I'm begging please,” She looked down at her garden again, ”Just stick around.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
“Catalina, please!” Anne grabbed her wrist, ”You haven't talked to me for days. Hell, you've been talking to Henry more than me!”

“Anne, please.” Catherine pulled her wrist away, ”I-”

“What is it?” Anne demanded, ”Is it me? D-Do you just hate me now?”

“Anne, I-”

“What did I do wrong?” Anne looked at her with teary eyes, ”Wh-What did I do? Was I not g-good enough for you or-”

“No!” Catherine grabbed Anne's hands, ”No, you're amazing. Don't worry, Anne. This isn't about you.”

“Then what?” Anne asked, quietly.

“I don't know...” Catherine sniffed as Anne lead her to their bed, ”I... I'm scared. I guess.”

“Scared?” Anne sat down, gently pulling Catherine with her, ”Scared of what?”

“Everything!” Catherine looked at her, ”Of Henry finding out. Of you leaving me. Of something bad happening.”

“Well, I'm not leaving you,” Anne grabbed her head and smiled, ”And Henry won't find out. If he does, we can figure it out. Together.”

“Really?” Catherine asked.

“Yeah!” Anne grinned, her expression faltering for a second, ”Just... Promise you won't shut me out? It hurts.”

“I promise,” Catherine gave her a small kiss and Anne hugged her.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
“I'm sorry, don't leave me...” Catherine barely registered the tears going down her face, ”I want you here with me.”

She looked up at the stars, the few stars, “I know that your love is gone.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Around 30 minutes after Catherine calmed down, Kitty and Cathy coming back from looking for Anne. Jane had stayed behind.

Jane and Catherine began to stress-bake at some point, Jane suggesting they make food and Catherine getting excited to have something to distract her.

“What happened?” Jane asked, grabbing some frosting.

“We looked around for a while,” Kitty sighed, ”We checked the aisle and all the aisles around and stuff.”

Cathy was stressed out, as shown by the fast voice, ”But we didn't find anything. I'm gonna go onto that Google Maps shit and see any possible locations.”

”I'm going to help,” Kitty smiled, ”And make sure she doesn't burn out and kill herself.”

Cathy walked into the room, Kitty trailing after her. After around 10 minutes, they both came out with the laptop and sat down on the couch, saying that they wanted to be around everyone else so they could tell them if they saw something faster.

”Does anyone want cake?” Catherine asked, glancing around, ”Or any desserts? We've made a lot of desserts...”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It had been four and a half hours since Anne disappeared. They were all, frankly, losing it.

Anna had snapped first, yelling, ”FUCKING HENRY!” and punching the wall out of nowhere. Afterward, she immediately broke down into tears, Jane comforting her and taking her into the other room. 

They came out after a few minutes and Anna apologized, to which the others reassured her it was fine, a broken wall was hardly a big deal!

Then, there was Kitty. She was quietly crying for a good five minutes before Cathy, whose eyes were glued on the computer, noticed and quickly comforted her. She hugged her and whispered something, Kitty calming down in a few minutes.

Then, Cathy. She just kinda... Shut the laptop, slid it off her lap, stood up and flopped onto the ground. Everyone yelled and ran over, confused and relieved to see her laughing, immediately becoming worried when the laughs turned to sobs. 

After a few minutes, she sat up and apologized, and, once again, everyone reassured her it was fine.

So, Cathy had some water and a well-needed nap- After minutes of everyone insisting- and Kitty took over the research.

Then, there was Jane. She snapped the worst. Probably because she had one of the worst, if not longest, tempers. She started sobbing out of nowhere, yelling, ”FUCKING HENRY, I CAN'T- GOD, I SHOULD'VE STOPPED IT! ANNE, YOU SELFLESS BITCH, WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!”

Anna rushed in and pulled her out of the kitchen, pushing her onto the couch and tossing a blanket on her. After a few minutes of everyone reassuring her that it was okay, that it wasn't her fault, she calmed down, and stayed cuddling with Anna.

Catherine hadn't snapped. Not yet. Not really. She cried, before all of them came back into the room. But she didn't snap.

Then, the phone rang.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
 _Ring!_

Catherine turned and looked at the phone, the one with the string. A landline, it was called?

_Ring-_

Catherine picked it up, hoping it was someone with info on Anne.

Then she heard a voice, a voice much too familiar and dark. The voice who was responsible for this.

”Who is this?” He asked, that fucking arrogance in his voice making her blood boil.

”Catherine of Aragon,” She snapped, the others looking at her, ”Now where the fuck is Anne Boleyn? Huh?!”

”Catherine?” Kitty stood up, looking like a startled dear, ”Is th-”

”Now, now, Catherine,” He chuckled, ”I don't understand why you would even ev-”

Cathy clicked a button and the noise began to come out of the box instead of the phone. Henry didn't seem to notice or be bothered by it, continuing with his monologue.

”-en care! You and little Annie here hated each other.”

”Don't play dumb!” Kitty spat, an anger in her Catherine had never seen before, ”You knew- Or at least to some extent! Annie told me what happened, you sick fuck!”

”What, exactly, happened?” Henry asked, obviously feigning innocence.

”You beat her!” Tears pricked in Kat's eyes, and she began to tremble, ”And that wasn't even all, you piece of shit! You-You raped her!”

The others, who obviously weren't aware of this, expressed the shock in different ways. Cathy's face went blank, Jane let out a soft gasp and teared up, Anna started mumbling German cursing, Catherine just looked down.

”You f-” Kat was shaking hard now, ”I can't believe she went with you again. I swear to God, when we find you, you will burn for what you did.”

Henry just chuckled, giving Catherine a horrible feeling, ”Well, ’Kitty’,” They all leaned closer, ”Anne talked about you, and little Jane.”

”What?” Jane whispered, her voice barely audible.

”She said that it was all worth it,” He sounded amused by the fact that Anne sacrificed herself for them, ”And she didn't regret it for a second. Then she kept her pretty little mouth shut and took off her clothes for me.”

”YOU BA-” Kitty began, but Cathy grabbed her hand and talked instead, keeping her voice much more even than the others could even dream of at this moment.

”Just give her back, Henry,” Cathy demanded, ”And we can all go our separate ways. If you don't, it'll get bloody.”

”Oh, it already has for one of you,” Henry reminded them, ”In fact, would any of you like to speak to her?”

”Anne?!” Anna yelled, snapping out of her anger to look up, ”Is Anne there?! Is she-Is she awake?!”

There were a few seconds of silence and then a shaky, ”H-Hi...”

”Oh, God, Annie!” Kitty whimpered, ”I am so, so sorry! We'll get you back-”

”Don't worry,” Anne's voice was quiet, submissive, wrong, not like the Anne that they knew, ”Don't bot-bother. I don't-I don't want you to get hur-”

”Aww,” Henry cooed, ”How sweet.”

”Fuck you!” Anna spat, ”And, Bo, shut up because we are going to get you!”

”Don't!” Anne hissed, her voice shaking with assumed sobs, ”Ju-Just stay away and don't get hurt!”

”Anne, I know what you said,” Catherine whispered, ”So-So, no. I'm not going to stay away. Because... Me, too.”

There was silence before Catherine heard Anne whisper, ”Don't get hurt.”

”That's enough out of you, witch,” Henry scoffed and they all glared at the phone. Catherine wished she was there so she could hit him in person.

”Fuck you!” Anne spat, and they all gave a slight grin. That was the Anne they knew.

Their relief that she wasn't totally broken was cut short by the _smack_ and the pained _**cry**_ that came afterward.

”Now,” Henry's voice came back, ”You guys can get your precious little Anne back. In fact, I'll give you the location and all!”

”What's in it for you?” Cathy asked, hostility in her voice and gaze, ”I mean, forgive me, but, you don't seem like the kindest person around.”

”Quite the fucking opposite,” Jane mumbled, which surprised the others. She was the one having the hardest time accepting that Henry wasn't a good person and that he didn't threaten her out of ’love’ or just on ’a bad day’.

But here she was, hating Henry with her whole heart of stone.

”I have my reasons,” Henry was obviously holding something back, ”It doesn't matter to me. You leave Annie here with me, fine. You take my offer, fine.”

”Don't come!” Anne yelled from the background, but soon felt quiet after Henry made a noise you would make at a dog barking at the mailman.

”So, what'll it be?” Henry asked.

”Give the co-ordinates,” Catherine said without hesitation.

Cathy quickly grabbed a paper and pen, jotting down what he said.

”Be here at 4:00 PM sharp, today.” Henry hung up after that, the dial noise ringing in their ears for a second.

She put the phone down and Cathy pressed a button that stopped the ringing.

They were all quiet. What could they do? It was a trap. That much was obvious. But it was Anne. They couldn't leave her there.

”You don't have to come,” Catherine walked out of the kitchen, ”It's dangerous. But I'm going.”

_I can't breathe, I'm so weak, I know this isn't easy._

”I have to,” She explained, wondering how she was going to do this, ”I can't let her die. She can't be gone.”

_Don't tell me that your love is gone_   
_That your love is gone._

”Catherine, the fuck are you on?” Anna scoffed, ”Of course, we're coming. Verführerin is basically my sister now.”

”She's my cousin!” Kitty added, ”And technically Janeys!”

”Anne is our family now,” Cathy stepped forward and grabbed Catherine's hand, ”We're all family. So, we're all going.”

_Don't tell me that your love is gone..._

”Really?” Catherine blinked.

”We're in it together,” Jane smiled.

_That your love is gone..._

”Okay,” Catherine grinned, ”Then let's make a plan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry's a dick


	10. Anne Boleyn’s Last Dance Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Abuse, beheadings, implied/referenced rape, H*nry

Anne remembered her beheading. She remembered it vividly. The way that she wished she could just hold Elizabeth one last time. The way that people yelled, screamed, wanting her to burn.

She remembered the way she sat in that cell for so long, thinking back on her life.

Of all of her many, many regrets, Catherine was one of the biggest.

She loved Catherine. She always has, she always would. But she just sat back when Henry sent her away. She was always ashamed of that.

But it was okay. Anne was going to be beheaded, soon. Maybe she could be with Catherine again. And maybe... Maybe their kids would join them, and they could have a family.

”Catherine,” Anne whispered, one night, ”I know you're dead. You're in Heaven. I know you are. You deserve to be there. I hope that I can see you soon.”

And Anne went to sleep, wondering if this would be her last night alive.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
 _Oh my sweet suffering,_

Anne slowly sat up rubbing her eyes.

_Why persist you start again._

”Anne Boleyn,” A loud voice made her tense and sit up.

”I am just a being without importance, without him I'm a bit crazy,” Anne looked at the guard, ”Am I not Queen anymore?”

 _I sit about all alone in this cage..._  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Anne walked along, feeling strangely calm. She was going to die. She was never going to see Elizabeth again. At least, not in this life.

_Une dernière danse,_

She walked upon the scaffolding.

_Pour oublier ma peine immense._

She listened to the crowd, the crowd that wanted her to die for crimes she didn't commit. She had given arguing with them a long time ago. They wouldn't listen anyway. They already killed the men, her brother, George... They wouldn't listen.

_Je veux m’enfuir, que tout recommence,_

She crouched down, awaiting the swordsman's swing.

_Oh, ma douce souffrance._

_Shing!_  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Anne sat on the cold floor rubbing the scar on her neck. She wasn't sure what this place was. It was dark and cold, though.

He had put her in this tiny room and shut the door. It looks like a closet, there were broken shelves and an old mop on the ground. There were also bottles of alcohol, though all empty. She just guessed by the labels. Everything was made of concrete, though. The walls, the floors. The doors were wood, but it was hard wood.

She thought back to the call and her stomach churned. They couldn't come. It was a trap. Of course, it was! She didn't know how, but it was.

The only light was a small, flickering lightbulb ahead of her. The hum of electricity seemed so loud.

_And in the noise, I run and I'm afraid._

She hears the lock click and the doorknob began to turn.

_Is it my turn?_

”Anne Boleyn,” Henry grinned, ”It's almost time.”

_Here comes the grief._

”What are you planning?” Anne asked as she took a step forward.

_In all of Paris, I let myself go._

”Oh, you'll find out soon,” Henry turned and began to walk away.

Anne had no choice but to follow, just hoping that if anyone was gonna get hurt...

 _And away I fly, fly, fly, fly, fly_.

It would be her.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Anne was frozen at the sight.

A makeshift scaffolding with a sword. The perfect beheading. No, no, it was flawed. But it was her beheading. Exactly how she was killed before. By Henry...

”What the fuck?” Anne asked, looking at him, ”What is this?”

”A second beheading,” Henry answered, ”I figure, your friends won't stop looking for you. I've gotten every use out of you that I could. I might as well kill you, the same way I did before all of this reincarnation business. And I'll do it right as your little friends step in.”

Anne stepped back, ”You're a little sociopath!”

Henry grabbed her arm, making her yelp in pain, ”Shut up! You deserve it, you little slut. Hell, you were involved with Catherine, my wife!”

_A last dance,_

”Yeah, well-” Anne knew she would regret that, ”-she was better than you'll ever be!”

_To forget my tremendous sorrow._

She wasn't surprised by the hit that came afterward, knocking her down. She held her arm, sure it was broken, fighting back tears. Or maybe it just hurt so bad because it was already so bruised.

_I want to run away, that everything should start again._

Her whole body ached.

She didn't fight back at the second hit that made her nose start bleeding. Henry grabbed her face with his hands and tilted it up, giving her a kiss that made her want to die right there, and stepping away.

”Ten minutes to go,” Henry stepped back, roughly pulling her up, ”I hope you're ready.”

_Oh, my sweet suffering._

She walked over to the scaffolding, feeling such a familiar feeling wash over her. But this time, she didn't want to die.

She wanted to see Catherine.

_In this sweet suffering,_

Anne began to kneel down. She had around ten minutes, right?

_All of whose offenses I paid for,_

She thought of those she lost.

Elizabeth, George, Bess, Bridget. Everyone that she knew was dead. Everyone but Catherine. Technically.

_Listen to how huge my heart is._

Anne Boleyn didn't want to die. She wanted to fight. She had ten minutes until her friends potentially came. She would wait until she could hear them coming, maybe Henry would say something, and fight back.

_I'm a child of the world._

And, just maybe, she would make it.

And Hell, she would try. Because she didn't want to give up. Not yet. She had to tell Catherine. Face to face. The right way.

She had to...

She had to tell Catherine of Aragon that she loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end now


	11. Anne Boleyn’s Last Dance Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne didn't want to die. She wasn't ready. 
> 
> Anne had a plan. She had to get it right. It probably wouldn't work. But it was a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Graphic descriptions of violence, attempted rape, sexual assault, attempted beheading, blood, lots of blood, read the tags and if you're squeamish to this kind of stuff, maybe skip this chapter and just read the “Aftermath” one

”How long?” She asked, her whole body trembling with anxiety. She had to get the timing right.

”Any second now,” Henry replied, unaware of the way the girl's brain was analyzing everything about the way he answered.

 _Okay,_ She ran through the plan again, _Hit the sword away from him and then heavily rely on the others saving my ass._

She was freezing, covered in bruises and cuts. She just wanted to be with the Queens. She just wanted to be with Catherine, really. She had so many regrets, but this time, she could fix one of them!

 _So, please, God,_ She prayed, _Let me try to fix them._

She was freezing. Henry wasn't warm, he was cold. Way too cold. His hand on the back of her neck just made her goosebumps worse. Why the Hell was he so cold?

 _I mean, there are a million questions for Henry,_ She reminded herself, _Like, ‘Why are you doing this?’ or ‘Why do you suck so damn much?’ or ‘Why are you even here?’ Why he's so cold is the least pressing one._

She sighed and looked around. _Focus on the plan,_ She thought, _You have to be ready._

Anne heard a noise. A voice. A familiar voice.

”You think they're really here?”

”What does Henry get out of sending us to some random abandoned factory place?”

”I don't know, he's weird!”

Anne tensed. This was it. She gathered all her strength, waited a second, glanced back to see where Henry's hand was and-

She forced herself up, slamming her body into his arm with the sword, grinning at the way he yelled out in shock and hopefully pain.

The sword clattered on the ground.

She grinned for a second, proud, before she felt someone grab her hand and pull her, harshly.

”Fuck-” Anne looked at the anger in Henry's eyes and felt her skin crawl, ”GUYS! IN HERE!”

She heard yelling, choruses of ’ANNE’ and ’OVER HERE!’

She shoved Henry and jumped back, eyes scanning for where the sword landed.

”Annie!” She turned and grinned at Kitty's voice, seeing them all there.

Then, she heard the familiar noise of metal scraping against the ground. She turned and saw Henry holding the sword.

”Shit,” Anne stepped back, ”Okay-”

Henry glared at the others and yelled, ”Fucking slut! You ruined my plan!”

”Fuck off, you sociopathic dick!” Anne yelled back, ”Just let us all leave!”

Henry grinned, ”Oh, you're gonna pay for what you did.”

He ran forward with the sword, quite ungracefully, but it was still a fucking sword so Anne jumped to the side and ran.

”Shit, shit, shit!” She managed to sidestep him and slam into his side, 90% sure she dislocated her shoulder in the process.

The sword fell to the ground and she kicked it as hard as she could. She grinned when she saw it go at least 6 feet away.

Then she felt hands around her neck, oxygen being cut off. She writhed around, punching and kicking, as she felt herself get raised into the air.

There was a yell that she couldn't focus on and then she fell to the ground, wincing at the way the hard concrete further bruised her.

Someone was pulling her up and she tensed for a second before realizing it was Cathy.

”Oh, thank fucking God!” Anne breathed out, ”Please tell me you have a plan?”

Cathy looked down, ”We... We have knives.”

”What?”

”We were making a plan, but then it was 4:00 and we didn't know what to do so we ran here and then remembered that we should call the cops but forgot to do that so-”

Anne cut Cathy off, ”Explain it later!”

She turned and ran, seeing Anna and Kitty fighting off Henry while Catherine was crouched by a seemingly injured Jane.

”Hey!” Anne slid in front of Kitty as Henry swung.

His fist hit her shoulder, thankfully not the dislocated one, but it still hurt like a bitch. She felt like her whole arm had caught on fire, then it went numb.

”Shit!” Kitty grabbed Anne and pulled her back, ”God, Henry, just back off!”

”Yeah, what the fuck, Henry?” Anna scoffed, ”I mean, beheading someone again? Like, in front of us?!”

”Just shut up already!” Henry swung and hit Anna's shoulder, making her yell out in pain.

Anne winced and looked around. She saw that there was a knife by Jane, but Catherine didn't seem to realize it was there, and saw Cathy crouched by both of them, holding a knife. But where was the sword, where was the-

”Ow!” Kitty yelped, ”Get off of me!”

Anne turned and saw Henry pushing her against the wall, hands heading to her neck. Kitty's eyes were wide and terrified.

A jolt of panic shot through Anne, supplying her with a burst of adrenaline. ”HEY, FUCKER!” Anne ran over and hit him in the side, as hard as he could.

Henry yelled out and shoved her aside with his arm, making her stumble a few feet away and fall.

She turned and sighed as she saw Anna pushing Henry away and Kitty stumbling away.

Anne pushed herself up, her body begging her to just give up, and took a deep breath.

She looked up to see Henry slamming Kitty and Anna into the wall, hard enough for Anne to hear from there.

Anna dropped down, limp. Kitty seemed to be struggling to breathe, grabbing at her chest and coughing.

Anne began to run forward when Henry turned and grabbed her wrist and pulled her somewhere.

She tried to fight back, but her whole body was so sore and she was running on stress and adrenaline at this point.

Henry pushed her into the hallway and Anne heard yelling from the others. Anne opened her mouth when she got shoved into the closet, the same closet from before with the one lightbulb and broken shelves.

The door got slammed shut, she dully saw him jam it with something- the mop?- and there was soon banging on it, presumably from the other Queens.

Henry had shoved her against the wall and by the time her brain managed to process what was happening, she realized that he was kissing her.

Her brain entered panic mode and she began feebly struggling, making various yells of panic but not being able to form a sentence.

”ANNIE!”

”Oh, my God, oh, my God, open the door!”

”SHIT!”

”HENRY, YOU FUCKING BASTARD, JUST DROP DEAD ALREADY!”

”Anne, I'm so sorry, hang on, okay?!”

Anne opened her mouth to say something, anything, but all that came out was a broken whimper.

”Shh, shh,” Henry whispered into her ear, ”We're gonna have fun and then you're gonna die.”

”N-” Anne couldn't get the whole word out. 

It was when he reached for her bra, she really panicked. Her whole body locked up, every injury and pain blended into the background and the only thing she felt was him.

I'm going to die here, She thought, I'm going to die, all my friends right outside, and Henry in here, touching me.

So, she frantically racked her brain for anything to do, anything at all. She didn't want to die here! She didn't want to touch him! She just wanted to hold Catherine and talk to Kitty and joke with Anna and help Jane make dinner and stay in Cathy's room when the noise got just a little too loud. She glanced around, trying to scoot away from him, when she remembered.

The bottles.

She looked around and grinned as she saw one. She worked up all her limited energy and shoved at Henry, making him stumble back enough for her to slip away and grab a bottle.

Anne jumped up and smashed the bottle. Henry turned to her, she looked at his neck, and shoved.

There was a noise of flesh being torn into. He made a terrible choking noise and she couldn't help but grin at the terrified look in her eyes. She did it. She won.

The noise was cut short as she pulled to the side, a splatter of blood and a body making a thud.

She walked over to the door, pulled the mop away, and opened it.

The others were standing there, crying, before all rushing to hug her.

_Je remue le ciel, le jour, la nuit._

Anne was alive.

_Je danse avec le vent, la pluie._

Her friends were alive.

_Un peu d’amour, un brin de miel_

Henry was dead.

_Et je danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse._

Catherine was here, Catherine loved(?) her.

_Et dans le bruit, je cours et j’ai peur._   
_Est-ce mon tour?_

She dropped the bottle and finally let the tears pour down.

_Vient la douleur..._

Henry couldn't hurt her anymore.

_Dans tout Paris, je m’abandonne_

”Annie, are you okay?!” Kitty asked, after they all pulled away.

Anne gave a small smile and whispered, ”I'm alive, aren't I?”

_Et je m’envole, vole, vole, vole, vole._

”And that's all I could hope for at this point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.
> 
> Should I tag this as Major Character Death? Does anyone care if the dead one is Henry?
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna post the “Aftermath” chapter later today, it's really short. Then, another fic will be coming out tomorrow called “Hospital Days” about them being in the hospital (Wowie who coulda guessed?) then Clevemour and Parrward getting together and then I have some vague planning but mostly just whatever I think of


	12. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re okay!! They survived!!! Now they just gotta deal with the emotional aftermath of existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Injuries, but if you're here you've read through worse

”We need to go to the hospital,” Catherine decided at some point, ”I mean, Anna has a head injury. Kitty's leg is probably broken. Jane got stabbed in the stomach. Cathy's arm seems broken. I'm pretty sure I have internal bleeding. Anne-”

”My arm is dislocated, the other is probably broken,” Anne began, feeling the ache of her body fully now that the adrenaline had faded, ”I have a lot of bruises. My nose is also probably broken. I don't know. Everything hurts at this point.”

”What'll we tell them?” Cathy asked.

”We got jumped in an alley,” Jane said quickly, ”We can't tell them what really happened. This is all too hard to hard to explain and there's a good chance we could get in trouble.”

”So, we leave,” Anna nodded, ”And we never tell anyone outside this group what happened here.”

Everyone else nodded and they began to walk out. Anne trailed behind a bit and eventually grabbed Catherine's hand to get her to pause so the others walked ahead a little.

”You okay?” Catherine asked, looking concerned and confused.

”There's still a chance I'll die from my injuries or something so I need to get it our now,” Anne took a deep breath, ”I love you, Catherine. Really. And I'm sorry for all those times I snapped at you and for everything I did in our past life.”

”Anne-”

”You don't need to say anything back if you don't want to,” Anne began, ”I know that y-”

Catherine grabbed her hands, ”Anne, I love you too. And I'm so, so sorry for everything I did.”

”Really?” Anne asked, her eyes wide.

”Really.” Catherine pressed a kiss to her forehead and they began to walk to the others again.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
When they got to the hospital, they lied and told them that they had been jumped in an alley. Well, technically not a lie. They were. 

They all got admitted to stay, apparently their injuries were all bad. Jane, Catherine, and Anne needed surgery. Kathnerine and Cathy needed casts. Anna had a concussion.

So they weren't doing great, physically.

But Anne was doing pretty good, mentally and emotionally.

Because she was here, with Catherine of Aragon, and that was all she needed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
”So,” Anne asked, from the bed beside Catherine, ”What are we now? Like, relationship-wise?”

”Well...” Catherine looked at her, ”I guess we would be... Dating.”

”Girlfriends?”

”If you want...”

”Hell yeah,” Anne grinned.

Catherine laughed, ”Then, hello, Anne Boleyn. My girlfriend, Anne Boleyn.”

”Hello, Catherine of Aragon,” Anne smirked, ”My girlfriend, Catherine of Aragon.”

”Aww!” Katherine cooed from the door and they both turned around.

”How long have you guys been there, what the Hell?!” Anne asked, flustered.

”Long enough to know it's official,” Cathy smiled at them.

”Took long enough,” Anna groaned, ”You two were hard to watch.”

”What?” Catherine tilted her head, ”Did you guys know about us, like, the whole time?”

”Well, we had plenty of reasons to believe you two cared for each other,” Jane explained with a small smile, ”I mean, you two were also all over each other in our past lives. I'm surprised no one caught on sooner.”

Anne laughed, embarrassed and looked at them, ”Well, it's official now. I guess.”

”Yeah,” Catherine smiled, ”Official.”

”Gay.” Anna called out, causing everyone to burst into laughter.

Anne looked around at her friends and smiled. Henry was dead. For real, now. And she was alive. And with Catherine of Aragon.

She felt tears form in her eyes and heard Kitty ask, ”Annie? Is something wrong?”

”I'm just...” Anne sniffed and wiped her eyes. She wondered for a second what she was right now. After looking at Catherine, her girlfriend, she knew.

”Really happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (temporary, this series has a lot of angst) ending!!
> 
> Okay, I'm gonna have a fic where the other couples become official, then continue with the series


End file.
